


You Held On

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, deals with Alex's recovery after being kidnapped and almost drowned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: After 2x19. Everyone deals with the aftermath of the kidnapping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be told from either Maggie's or Alex's point of view. There maybe some over lap since both characters may experience the same event. This takes place right before the "I Love You" scene. Warning: for a mention of a possible sexual assault, not a graphic description, but it is mentioned.

**Chapter One: Maggie’s POV**

Turning that corner and seeing her floating there, seemingly lifeless was something that I know will haunt me for a long time. It replays in my mind like a broken record, reminding me even hours later than we had come so close to losing her. She was so cold, and pale almost blue. _We made it by seconds._

I shiver at the thought and stare harder out the med bay window, watching the other agents scurry around, trying to find an excuse to wander by the window, to take a look at how their field commander was doing without stopping their work. I always knew that my girlfriend was well loved and respected by her team both in her lab and out in the field, but seeing her new class of rookies standing guard outside of her room, making sure that nothing else happened to her, makes me want to cry again. 

_You are an amazing person, Alex Danvers. I wish you only knew how many lives you have saved and change, and how many people you’ve touched. What would they all do without you? What would I do without you? I feel the tears start to come again. Don't go there, Maggie. She’s alive. She held on._

The room is quiet behind me, except for the sound of her raspy breathing and the beeps of the monitors as they keep track of her vitals. She has been asleep for a couple of hours now, and the doctors are letting her rest before they run more tests. 

Alex’s oxygen level is back within normal levels and seems stable for the moment so they’ve removed her mask just a few moments ago, but her temperature is still down. They’ve adjusted the temperature of the room to help, and they put a warming blanket on her to hopefully get her temperature back to normal, but no matter what it's going to be a long night. 

They have a couple of tests to run, to make sure that she didn't suffer any brain damage or lose any function due to the several minutes she was without oxygen, they also want to make sure that she isn't going to have lung impairment because of this. Dr. Hamilton also warned me that they also have to conduct a sexual assault examination, because of her being kidnapped and the fact that Rick confessed to stalking her. I know it's proper procedure in cases like these, but it doesn't make it any better. 

I'm going to kill him if he touched her, and I know no one here would stop me. J’onn informed me that he has sent a couple of agents including Winn to check out our apartments and Kara’s for cameras and microphones. It makes me sick that the bastard has been watching us, watching her for over a year. That he might have seen things, private moments that Alex and me, not to mention Kara wouldn't have wanted anyone else to see. 

Images flash in my mind of the important events that have in our relationship that happened in Alex’s apartment. _Our first kiss as a couple, which turned into our first make out session. The first time I made her dinner was there, and that turned into our first time making love. Then our first make up from our first big fight. Our valentine’s date argument, and our after “prom” celebration. Her breaking down over her dad. Her finding out about Emily, and still wanting me anyway._

The thoughts make me angrier, but at the same time, these memories remind me of how much I love her, and how much I'm looking forward to the rest of a lifetime of firsts with her. 

“Hey you.” Alex’s voice is quiet and not quite back to normal, but it is the second most beautiful sound in the world at the moment. (With the first being the sound of her coughing when we found her, coughing meant breathing and breathing meant she was alive.) I can’t help but smile as I turn around and go to her. 

“Hey.” I reply. She still looks pale and tired, but her eyes are bright and full of life. 

“You ok?” She asks me seriously, her eyes checking me over. The question makes me love her more, because her first thought is always other people. When I first met her, I just thought that it was her training as an agent, as a soldier that made her that way, but then I realized that is just how she is. I feel tears start to come again, because I'm not ok, but I will them away. _This isn't about you Maggie, she almost died._

“Am I ok? Are you kidding?” I tell her, moving in closer to sit next to her, to hold her hands (gently, they are a little bruised), where they are resting on her belly. She is still a little cold, and her fingers hold on to me with a little less strength than they normally do. The way she looks at me though makes my heart melt, as if I'm the only thing that matters in the whole world right now. 

“That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?” I tease her, She laughs and it makes me laugh. It really was a badass move, topped only by the fact that she cut her tracker out using only a broken credit card. _I will never again complain, when you have to go away for a weekend for your training. It kept you around long enough for us to find you._

“Well, I knew I had to buy just a couple of seconds.” Alex pauses to take a quick breath. “I knew you were coming.” She says it with such assurance and her faith in me astounds me. It always has. I blush and drop my head, and when I look back up, her eyes meet mine once more. 

She takes a deep breath, as she continues. “You didn't let me finish before, but I um…” she takes another breath and swallows audibly. I know that her throat is sore from swallowing all of that water, and from coughing. 

“What?” I ask her, a part of me wanting to tell her to just be quiet and to just relax and another part of me feels like my world has finally come back together at the sound of her voice. I thought I would never hear it again. 

“I just really have to say it now…” Suddenly I can feel her body move under me as she tries to sit up. 

“Alex, Alex. Just be careful...” I whisper, gently trying to discourage her from moving. I'm scared it's going to hurt her more. I know that her muscles are stiff from swimming for hours in the cold water, and that her chest has to hurt like hell from almost drowning, but she sits up anyway. 

“It’s ok, It’s ok.” She assures me, even though I can see that she’s in pain, as she grunts and breathes heavily for a moment. I lay a hand on her arm, supporting her as I shift to make more room. Her skin still has a chill, and I caress my fingers over her arm to warm her up. 

“Okay.” Alex says, and she looks so serious. “Those firsts that you talked about…” 

“Yeah?” I nod encouraging her to continue. In my heart, I already know what she is going to say, but I need to hear it out loud, for it to be real and not just something that imagined or dreamed. She’s crying now as she talks. 

“I want to have them all with you, I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you Maggie Sawyer.” She lifts up her hand and moves my hair back so we can see each other, and she cups my cheek in her palm. 

Despite our surroundings and our current circumstances, I have never felt happier. I’ve always wanted to hear those words and to know it my heart that it was real. That this thing between us it isn't just good friendship (although that's a big part of it) or lust (the sex is phenomenal by the way) but it’s that she loves me for me, for my good moments and even somehow my past mistakes. And I feel the same way about her. There are tears in my eyes now. 

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Her smile is so big and so bright, that I'm sure it could have re-charged one of her badass yellow sun grenades. 

“Yeah?” She whispers, needing the reassurance that I am more than happy to give her. 

“Yeah.” I whisper back, and then she kisses me and it is the sweetest kiss I've ever had, because love makes everything better. I remember the first time we did this back in the bar, when she first came out. I was so scared of messing everything up, I didn't want to risk the heartache of being rejected again, of not being loved. Now as I feel her lips on mine, I know that I don't feel that way any more, and while it's too soon to say it to her, I can say it in my thoughts. _I know that I have found more than love with you, Alex Danvers, I've found the future._

Alex pulls away first, and I know it’s because she has to take a breath. But she doesn't move away, instead she rest her forehead on mine and looks into my eyes, and we hold each other for a long while, just enjoying the moment and each other's presence. 

The sound of Dr. Hamilton clearing her throat, suddenly reminded me that we aren't the only people here, but I'm too happy to care that the Doctor and her techs were witnesses to our moment. I look up to see her smiling at us, mirth in her eyes, to see one of her favorite agents so happy. Then she blinks and the emotion is gone replaced by her concern and she turns to Alex. 

“I'm glad you’re awake, Agent Danvers. We’ve held off a couple of tests, so that you could have time to rest, but we need to get started with them.” She turns to me though and winks. “I think we should be ok to skip the cognitive test, her motor skills seem to be working fine.” I blush, and Alex’s blushes. “But Detective Sawyer, I'm going to need you to step out, while we do this.” She holds up a finger to stop Alex’s protest. I already anticipated this, and as much as I don't want to be away from Alex so soon after almost losing her, I understand why the doctor doesn't want me in here. 

“It’s ok, Alex. I'm should probably to go talk to Kara anyway.” I lean over to kiss her, and then pull away. She grabs my hand, and I can feel her shaking. “It's ok, babe. I promise I'll be right back.” 

She nods and pulls herself together, and as I walk out of the med bay, Dr. Hamilton sends one of her techs with me. 

“Detective?” He says, making me stop. 

“What’s up…” I pause and look at the name on his uniform. “Agent Martinez?” 

“Dr. Hamilton wanted me to go with you. She’s a bit concerned about you as well. I've been instructed to go find you some food. Anything in particular you would like?’ He asks nervously. 

I sigh, I'm not really hungry, but then again, I can’t remember the last time I ate. “How about some pizza? That way everybody can have some not just me.” Agent Martinez nods and is about to leave, when I call him back. “Agent?’ 

“Ma’am?” He stands at attention in a way, that I've seen Alex do many times and it makes me smile. 

“Do you think the Doctor would clear Alex to have some soup? I'm sure she’s hungry, but I don't know if she’s up to swallowing pizza just yet?’ He pauses for a moment, then presses a button behind his ear and speaks into it, quietly. A few seconds later he nods his head. 

“Dr. Hamilton says it's ok, I'll bring some back… Anything in particular Agent Danvers would like?’ He asks shyly. I pick up on the fact that young agent in front of me has a bit of a crush on my girlfriend, and I can’t blame him one bit. 

“Chicken noodle is her favorite, And thank you, I’ll be sure to tell Agent Danvers that you were the one who got it for her.” I say ,with a wink. He blushes, then gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen, and disappears quickly around the corner. 

I know that I should go find Kara and apologize to her for the things that I said, but I'm not really ready for that yet. Instead, I find myself wondering the DEO hallways, until I end up in Alex’s lab. I enter, and the door closes behind me, and I take deep breath in. 

Despite it’s sterilization and spartan decor, the room is comforting. I can feel her presence in here, from the complex equations on the whiteboard in her handwriting, to the order of how things are set up in her supplies(her pantry is set up in a similar way, as is her sock drawer), I can see her everywhere. I move over to her desk chair, and pick up the lab coat she has strung along the back of it. I hold it to my nose, it smells like her, a mixture of gun oil, disinfectant,and a scent that is strictly her. She smells like home. 

I can feel the tears start to come now, the tears of fear and sorrow, that I've held back for this long. I hug the lab coat to my chest, and sink down into her chair, and sob. I don't know how long I've been crying, but I about fall off the chair in startlement, when a hand touches my shoulder. I look up through watery eyes to see J’onn kneeling next to me. 

“It’s ok.” He says quietly. I feel a bit embarrassed being found crying by Alex’s boss, but then he gently reaches down a grabs my hand. “It’s ok.” He repeats. “She’s alive and safe. You did good Maggie.” 

I take a deep breath, and laugh quietly. “I almost broke a prisoner out of prison. Isn't that like high on the not to do list?” 

He laughs unexpectedly. “Alex broke Astra, Kara’s aunt out of here, in order to save me one time, even though our policy is that we don't negotiate with terrorists. I think you fit in around here.” 

“Is that a job offer? Because once my captain finds out what I almost did, I'm screwed.” 

J’onn smiles. “You have a standing offer to join us whenever you want. Not just because you are a brilliant police officer, and you work well in high risk situations, but you are also the one person besides maybe Kara that can calm Alex down.” I laugh because it's true. He continues. “But I know how much being a police officer in this community means to you, I've spoken with your Captain and told him you were under my orders when you were breaking Thompson out, in hopes that if news of the jailbreak spread, Rick would have to let Alex go. But luckily you didn't have to get him far, because Thompson was the one who told us where to find Alex. You do have to fill out a bunch of paperwork eventually for ‘borrowing a few of our alien tech’ but your job isn't not in trouble.” 

I let out a sigh of relief, and I looked up to meet his eyes. “Thank you.” I said, making sure he knew how much I meant it. 

“You’re welcome. Just keep taking good care of your girl, and yourself ok?” I nod, feeling the tears want to start up again. “Speaking of your girl, Dr.Hamilton sent me to find you, there are done with the tests and She would like to speak with you.” 

The semi-happy mood I was in, evaporates, as I suddenly remember what tests they had run. I’m not sure what I dread more, hearing that something might be physically or mentally wrong with her, or hearing that he touched her. J’onn squeezes my shoulder gently. 

“It’s going to be alright, Maggie.” I look up at him. 

“You know already don't you?” He looks away. 

“I promised the Doctor I was would hold on off on saying anything until you were with her. She needs to be the one that you need to talk to for Alex’s sake. She can explain everything better than I can.” 

I feel angry and worried, and I stand up quickly, only J'onn’s Martian reflexes prevent him from falling over. I don't look back at him as I run from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Alex's POV and it talks about Medical Stuff. I'm not a doctor, nor do I work in the medical field, and Google only helps so much so any mistakes are my own. Once again there is a Warning: for the mention of a possible sexual assault. See end of chapter for more notes.

**Chapter Two: Alex’s POV**  


My chest is on fire, but I ignore it as a take a breath, feeling thankful that I'm still able to do so. I’m floating right now, _ooh bad word choice_ ,like I’m in between being awake and dreaming. My body feels heavy and sore, and my shoulder where I cut out the tracker is throbbing. The pain of it is enough to make me cross the barrier back into reality. I open my eyes slowly and look around.  


_Ok, I'm in the DEO, in the medbay._ With as much time as I spend in this place both as a patient and as doctor I should hate being here, but the sterile glass and white walls are way better than the dark glass and concrete cage I was just swimming in. My body shivers, and I push down the feeling of nausea that remembering brings. I smile though when I see my girlfriend standing at the window, her posture rigid and alert. She looks tired, and I can only imagine what she must have gone though while I was going through my own version of hell.  


“Hey you.” I manage to say, wondering how my throat could feel so dry being in and swallowing that much water. Maggie turns around and I see her smile at me, her eyes sparkling in that way that makes my heart beat faster in my chest. I can hear it echo on the monitor, and I ignore it.  


“Hey.” Maggie replied, moving closer to my bed. She looks tired and behind the sparkle there is a haunted look in her eye. _Aww, baby. I'm so sorry._  


“You ok?” I can’t help but ask her. I'm ready to beat up Rick right now for what he has put her though. I look her over, checking for injuries and let out a slight breath when I don't see any. She looks at me like I'm crazy.  


“Am I ok? Are you kidding?” She moves closer to sit next to me, and she gently grabs my hands, where they had been resting on my belly. (They are a little sore and I realize now a little bruised. I'm grateful for the soft touch.) I try to squeeze her fingers to reassure her, but my hands are cold and aren't up to their normal amount of strength. So I let my eyes do the talking for me. She is the only thing in the world that matters to me in this moment. I need to know that she’s ok.  


“That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?” Maggie teases me, making me laugh and it makes her laugh. I love this thing that we have, where in serious moments we always seem to have the ability to make a joke that suddenly makes everything better and brighter.  


“Well, I knew I had to buy a just a couple of seconds.” I have to pause to take a breath, my chest feels tight. “I knew you were coming.” And that was an absolute fact, I knew that they would rescue me, I knew that Maggie and Kara would go to the ends of the earth to find me. Just as I knew that they knew that I would do the same… that's just what you do for people that you love. And I fall in love with her all over again as she blushes and drops her head for a second as if she is astonished at the fact that I feel this way for her. She looks back up at me after a moment, and I fall into those beautiful brown eyes. I take another deep breath, as I continue. “You didn't let me finish before, but I um…” I stop to take another breath and I swallow hard trying to clear the soreness out of my throat.  


“What?” She asks me, encouraging me to continue. I gather all of my courage and try to sit up.  


“I just really have to say it now.” If I didn’t already realize that my whole body aches, I do now. Just sitting up, stretches muscles that are protesting my abuse of them. I feel like I was run over by a truck and is now sitting on my chest. I freak Maggie out, and she tries to stop me.  


“Alex, Alex. Just be careful.” She says as I do it anyway. I need to see her, to be face to face with her, when I say this.  


”It’s ok, It’s ok.” I say to reassure her. “It’s ok.” After moving, I let out a grunt, and I have to take a couple of deep breathes before I finally get enough air to say what I want to say. She runs her fingers down my arm, and moves slightly to make more room.  


“Okay. Those firsts that you talked about..”  


“Yeah?” She asks, and I already know that she knows what I'm going to say, and I can she her whole face light up. I think we have both know that we love each other, but it's finally time to say it out loud. We both need to hear it out loud. We almost ran out of time. _I almost died, without telling her that I love her and how amazing she is._ The thought makes me cry.  


“I want to have them all with you, I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” I lift my hand to move back her hair so I can see her better, and it reminds me of our first real kiss, when she met me at my apartment and changed my world. I cup her cheek gently, I love the way I can feel her smile. She looks so happy, and I know that Maggie’s had a rough life and that people in her past have made her feel like she’s worthless and that she has a problem trusting that this is real. That this thing between us is real, to believe that we aren't just friends with benefits or that she’s not just my gay mentor. She still doesn't quite trust that I'm not just using her until the shininess wears off and I find someone new. But I know that we are endgame. I want her to know that I love her for her, and I love the good moments of our life together and I love her even when knowing her past mistakes. I want to spend a lifetime showing her just how I'm love and how precious she is to me.  


Now she’s crying as she says softly, with wonder in her voice. “I love you, Alex Danvers.” I'm smiling now, because I never thought that I would hear those words. I never thought that I was cut out for a relationship like this, to have this kind of intimacy with someone, but I'm so glad that she’s taken the time to be patient with me and to love me even when I can be a stubborn ass sometimes.  


“Yeah?” I ask her, just to make sure. Mostly because I can't believe that this moment is real and that it’s finally happening, and that it's more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined.  


“Yeah.” She answers me, and I can’t wait any longer, I have to kiss her. Gently I grab her cheeks and pull her to me. It is the sweetest kiss we’ve shared, and I like to think that it's us saying that we love each other that makes it so sweet and not the fact that this is our first kiss after I almost died. I think about how far I have come, from coming out and getting rejected in the bar, until this moment and how much we both have grown in this relationship. It's amazing to me just how much we have allowed the other room to grow to make mistakes and to celebrate our victories. This is the relationship that people always want, and that I’ve dreamed of having as a kid and now I’m finally living it.  


I have to pull away first, to take another breath, but I don't want the moment to end. So I put my forehead against hers and look into her eyes. She just holds me for a while, and it is soothing and relaxing and I can feel myself getting a little sleepy again.  


I hear the sound of Doctor Hamilton clearing her throat and I know that I should care that I just had this intimate moment with my girlfriend in front of my co-workers, but I'm too happy and too tired to care. I pull away from Maggie to look up at her and I see Riley smirking at us, but then she blinks and her doctor face is back on again.  
How long I've been sleeping? I watch as she turns to Maggie and winks at her. “I think we should be ok to skip the cognitive test, her motor skills seem to be working fine.” She jokes, and it makes the both of us blush. “But Detective Sawyer, I’m going to need to you to step out, while we do this.” Maggie’s face falls a little and I open my mouth to protest, but Riley holds up a finger to stop me. Maggie shakes her head at me and starts to stand.  


”It’s ok, Alex.” Maggie says. “I should probably go talk to Kara anyway.” She leans over to kiss me and then pulls away. Suddenly I feel an irrational bolt of fear go down my spine, and I don't want her to leave. I grab her hand, and I can feel myself start to shake. “It’s ok, babe. I promise I’ll be right back.”  


I take a deep breath, nod and try to pull myself together. _Calm down, Alex. She’s not going anyway. Besides it will be good for her to get out of here for a while, who knows when the last time she ate or slept was._ She smiles at me once more before she turns and walks out of the medbay. I watch until the doors close, and Riley says something one of the other Agents in the room, who rushes out before she pulls the curtain closed around my bed, and I can't see anymore.  


Dr. Hamilton and I are old friends, and we work together quite closely sometimes, and I'm grateful that she’s here with me now, instead of one of the other doctors. She sits down on the bed next to me and grabs my hands and tells me what they are going to do next.  


“Ok, Alex. I was joking about skipping the cognitive test, we are going to do that, as well as a breathing test. We need to get an MRI of your brain, and an X-ray of your lungs. I’ve already stitched up your shoulder, so that’s one thing off of the list.”  


“Did you replace the tracker?” I ask. It feels kind of weird knowing that I don't have it anymore. It's been a part of me for almost three years now, and it feels weird knowing that the DEO isn't watching me or that they won't be able to know where I am if I go off the grid. _Or kidnapped again._ Another bolt of fear makes me shiver. I ignore it.  


“No, I won't be able to at least not in that shoulder. I'm going to wait until this wound heals before I replace it in the other shoulder. By the way, it's going to be sore for quite a while, you tore though your muscle trying to get it out. I'm also worried about an infection with all of the nasty water you came into contact with, so please follow the instructions for once and take good care of it.”  


I nod. And she sighs.  


“Ok, well you’re feeling as good as you are right now because the field medics gave you a bunch of stuff, but it’s going to wear off, so tell me if you need something more. Your temperature is still a bit low, so I've turned up the heat a little in here, if you get too warm tell me that too. Anything else you want to mention or ask?”  


“I’m feeling a little tired.”  


“You can fall asleep if you want, I'll wake you up if we need you too.” She squeezes my hand, and then gets up. One of the nurses comes in the portable X-ray machine.  


I zone out for a while, half sleeping and half thinking about Maggie. I’m not really sure how much time has passed, while all of this is going on around me. Normally I would bother the staff about my condition and follow what was going on, but today, I'm just too tired to care and I want all of this to be over as soon as possible.  


Riley wakes me up when it's time for the MRI, because she wants to ask me questions while they are talking the pictures. I must pass them, because soon that test is over. Everything is quiet for a moment as they all gather to discuss the results. I nearly fall asleep again, when I feel the Doctor come back to sit next to me again, I know it's not Maggie even with my eyes closed because it doesn't smell like her. Maggie smells like sunshine and gunpowder, Riley smells like disinfectant and roses.  


“Alex.” She says softly, gently shaking me. I open my eyes to see her staring at me.  


“Hey.” I say, and I can hear the hoarseness in my throat now.  


“It's ok. I’ve finished all of the tests, well I have one more to do, but I wanted to talk to you about it first.” She pauses to grab my hand, and I try to focus and to ignore the seductive call of sleep. “It's standard procedure in cases like these, and The director insisted, that we run a sexual assault examination. ”  


I wide awake now. I had never thought about that… I feel my heart start to pound.  


“But did he?” I stammer. I try to remember, but I can't remember anything between him attacking me in the elevator and waking up on the concrete floor. There is nothing there but a blank space, and just now realize that I was drugged.  


“We don't know, and because you were in the water most of the evidence if something happened may have been compromised. But we need to be sure, for your sake, if not for the case against him. Alex, Rick confessed to stalking you for the past year, and he mentioned to Detective Sawyer in a veiled remark about the crush he had on you in high school and how you ‘play for the other team now.’ We have to take him seriously.”  


Everything hits me all at once, everything that I’ve gone through in the past 24 ( _or is it longer?_ ) hours. My heart is pounding erratically now and an alarm on the monitor goes off. I suddenly realize that I can't take a deep breath and in fact I can’t breathe at all.  


“Easy!” I hear Riley yell, as she jumps up from next to me to stand at my side. She grabs her stethoscope, and puts it to my chest. Then she reaches for the oxygen mask that was laying behind me, where it must have been put earlier. She puts it on my face and flips the switch to open the tank. I can feel the air on my lip, but I still can't breathe in.  


“Just Relax, Alex. You're safe here. It’s ok. Just breathe.” It takes a second but my body starts to respond, and I manage a small breath that turns into another and another.  


“Good job.” Riley says, moving her light brown hair off her forehead. She turns to a nurse who grabs something off of a cart and hands it to her. “Alex. You just had a panic attack. It's perfectly understandable during the circumstances, but right now your lung function isn't the greatest, so I'm going to give you a small sedative. It's not enough to make you go to sleep, because I want you aware of what's going on during the examination, but it's enough to make you relax and not have an episode like you just did. Is that ok?”  


I nod. I want to be awake too, but I can’t handle not remembering. My chest is on fire and I now worry that there is something wrong with me, but I push it from my mind, as I watch the nurses gather everything they need for the final examination.  


It is not standard procedure for the Doctor to be holding your hand while they perform such a personal examination, but I'm really glad that Riley did, because this was the most uncomfortable and invasive examination I have ever gone though. When it was all over, I didn't even realize that I had been crying though the whole exam, until one of the nurses hands me a tissue. I feel my face flush with embarrassment, but the nurse just pats my cheek and goes outside the curtain. Riley moves to sit beside me again.  


“Don't be embarrassed, Alex. It's not your fault, and it's ok to cry. No one here is going to tell as soul, and you don't have to worry about your badass reputation being harmed because Winn has already spread the story of how you cut your tracker out. Everyone in here is in awe of you and respects you, myself included.” She pauses for second, and then goes on.  


“I'm going to go find your girlfriend, and check on her as well. I'm going to give her a preliminary report while we wait for the lab work to come in. Why don't you take a nap for a while? There is nothing to do now but wait. I’ll have someone bring you some food when you wake up, I bet you’ll be hungry after a nap.” She squeezes my hand once again, I nod, just wanting to be left alone. She takes the hint and leaves me. I close my eyes, and try not to think about Rick touching me, or the water rising. I don't even realize the moment that the sedative kicks in, and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters, they belong to CBS and the CW, but I did borrow Dr. Hamilton and make her my own. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has written a comment, you are awesome people. Thanks for reading!.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Dr. Hamilton talk about Alex's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the first chapter, and is from Maggie's POV. Warning for the mention of a possible sexual assault.

**Chapter Three: Maggie’s POV**  


I ran back through the hallways towards, the med-bay, but I’m stopped in front of the doors, which is being blocked by both Dr. Hamilton and Agent Martinez. The Agent is holding a box of pizza, and a take out bag with Noonan’s logo on it, which I’m guessing is Alex’s soup. The smell of the pizza through the box is distracting, but I ignore it and the sound of my growling stomach as I try to look around them through the med-bay doors to see Alex, but there is a curtain pulled over the glass. I can feel myself start get a little agitated now, because I’m really worried about her. _What’s going on, and why won’t they let me see her?_ Dr. Hamilton steps in front of me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I resist the urge to shrug it off.  


“Take it easy, Maggie. Let’s go in my office. I have something to show you, and it will give you a chance to sit down and eat.” She tries to direct me, but I don’t move.  


“What is going on, is Alex ok?” I cross my arms over my chest, determined not to move until I get some answers. The Doctor sighs.  


“Alex is sleeping right now. I had to give her a sedative. She became very agitated during the start of one of our exams, and started having trouble breathing again. We put her back on oxygen, and I gave her a shot to calm her down.”  
She didn’t have to tell me which exam had caused Alex to panic. _Oh sweetheart._  


The Doctor tries to move me again, and this time I let her. Suddenly I feel very tired and when we get into her office across the hall, I collapse into the chair. She shuts the door, and then comes around to her side of her desk, and sets the pizza box down in front of me. She gives me a look, and I open it and take out a slice, not really paying attention to what I’m eating, but focused on hearing what she is about to tell me.  


“Now, to ease your mind some, right now the preliminary result of the rape kit is negative.” I breathe out a sigh of relief. “There is no sign of trauma or injury that is usually associated with forcible penetration, and her body and clothes were negative for the presence of semen or other bodily fluids, but since she was in the water for that long, evidence could have been washed away. Alex has also expressed that she has no memory of that time period, which is a bit of a cause for concern. So, right now, We are still waiting on the lab results from the vaginal swabs I took, to know for sure. Once we get the result, even if they are negative as you know as a cop that as a precaution Alex needs to be retested for any STI’s once a month for the next six months just to be safe. ”  


I sigh heavily. _What is that going to mean for her, to never know for sure, to have that blank spot in her memory… and what if he did? What if he gave her something, or if heaven forbid, she ends up pregnant? What does that mean for us?_  


The Doctor must have picked up on my swirling thoughts, because she reaches across the desk to gently grab my hand. “Maggie?” She says. “I know this is a lot to take in, and I know you’re exhausted. Why don’t you go take a nap, and we can discuss more after you get some rest?”  


“Dr. Hamilton…” I start to say, but she holds up a hand.  


“Call me Riley, please?” She says with a compassionate look. The revealing of her first name throws me off for a second, but then I remember what I was going to say.  


“Riley, how about the rest of the tests? Are there any results back on those yet?”  


“Well, that’s part of what I wanted to show you, but it can wait if you want to take a nap. Director Henshaw was a bit worried that we would have to admit you too. He was a bit concerned that you were going to collapse the second you sat down, and I agree with his assessment.”  


I sigh. “Look, you both are right and I promise that I’ll take a nap, but I need to know. I won’t be able to sleep if I’m worried that something is wrong with her.” She stares at me for a moment, and I take the time to steal another bite of pizza. Now that I have it in my hand I realize how hungry I actually am, and the first piece has almost disappeared without me realizing it.  


After a moment of studying me, Riley lets go of my hand, gets up and grabs a folder out a stack on her desk. She pulls out an X-ray and puts it on a light box, then she turns back to me.  


“The first 24 hours after a person is suffocated by the submersion of water, is the most critical time for that person. Because even if the person seems responsive at the scene of the incident, death and problems can still arise. We don’t call it drowning until death has occurred, nor can we call it near-drowning until the victim has survived for longer than 24 hours.” Riley must have picked up on my sudden nervousness because she grabs my hand. “I’m not saying this to frighten you, I just need to give you the facts. Alex has you listed as her emergency contact, and I want you to be prepared in case anything happens.” She takes a breath. “Look, her brain scans came back normal. She has no brain damage what so ever, which the is good news. I’m still waiting for the lab results on her blood test, but so far the bad news is that besides her shoulder injury and having several strained muscles in her back, her lungs still have some fluid in them.” She points towards a couple of dark spots on the x-ray.  


“Is that life-threatening?” I ask nervously.  


“Well, it’s like any other traumatic injury, It can be if left untreated, but I’m going to start her on some medication for that. It’s the complications of this type of trauma, the possibility of pneumonia, scar tissue, heart problems or an infection that I’m most concerned with. Who knows what was in that tank and in that water that she could have been exposed too?”  


“So what’s the plan?” I ask, feeling a bit of anger in my voice. I’m mad as hell at Rick, and if I’m honest at Kara too, for putting her all though this. Rick was the one who devised the evil plan, but if Kara had waited, Alex wouldn’t have almost drowned.  


“Well, we have to keep her in the medbay for least the next couple of days at least to watch for any complications. If none arise, then when she goes home, there are breathing treatments to help strengthen her lungs again.” She pauses and she looks away for a second. “But the possibility still remains that Alex maybe be required to use an inhaler for the rest of her life to combat the possible asthma or chronic bronchitis that may arise from such injury.”  


It takes me a few seconds to work up the nerve to ask the question that I’m most afraid of, or at least afraid of for her. “Riley, how will this affect her job, as a field agent?”  


She looks at me, her face void of emotion. “I’m not saying any of these may happen, I’m just giving you the possibilities.”  


“I noticed you dodged my question there, Doc. Please,I need to know, because… “ my voice trails off. _This could break her… if she can’t do her job, go out in the field. If she can’t protect her squad, me, Kara… this could kill her faster than anything else in this world could. I could lose her again._ The thought makes me shutter.  


Riley looks at me, and I see sadness in her eyes. “If it’s bad enough and the worst occurs, she would be banned from going into the field. And in some cases, even the lab would be hard to do, because the DEO uses different types of gases in their research, Alex’s especially since she is one of our doctors and our biological engineer.”  


“So her life would be over… is that what you’re telling me may happen?”  


“Yes.”  


Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, up the next chapter will be longer and will deal with Alex and Maggie together from Alex's POV. See notes from previous chapters about disclaimers. And thank you to everyone who subscribed, commented, and/or gave Kudos. You all keep me inspired. Let me know what you think about this one, and as always thank you for reading. 
> 
> PS: I'm responding to comments, but it's going really slowly, so I promise that I will write you all back, it's just taking me longer than I had hoped, so be patient with me. So if you have a question or a comment/correction, please just go ahead post it and I will respond hopefully on Sunday. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor, but I did a lot of research on Google to try and make it as realistic as possible, so If any part of this is incorrect, just remember this is fiction. Also the standard disclaimer for this story is that it deals with the aftermath of a possible sexual assault. No graphic details, but it is mentioned. All that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Four: Alex’s POV**

I don't really remember what makes me wake up, but the first thing I’m aware of is the steady sound of my heartbeat reflected on the monitor beside me.( _I note clinically that my heartbeat seems a little fast, and I wonder if it's from me dreaming or something else._ )The next thing I noticed is that my girlfriend is holding my hand. I don't have to open my eyes to know that it’s Maggie, I can just tell by the size, shape and temperature of the fingers caressing my own. ( _They are smaller than Kara’s and Maggie has a different set of calluses on her palm. They are similar to mine, since we both spend a lot of time holding guns and other weapons, plus her hands are always cold, which is nice because mine are always warm._ ) 

“Mags?” I ask softly, my words slightly muffled though the mask, so I squeeze her hand for emphasis. 

When she doesn't answer right away, I open my eyes to see white walls instead of glass windows. They must have moved me to a private room while I was sleeping. My left hand hurts a little when I move it, and I see that they started an IV while I was out as well. 

I turn my head slightly the other way to see Maggie sitting next to me in a recliner, in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position, fast asleep. Her beautiful dark hair is wild, like she’s run her fingers through it a thousand times, and her clothes are wrinkled in a way that is uncharacteristic of her. She’s using her beloved leather jacket for a pillow, and she is the most beautiful thing in the world to me, right now and anytime as a matter of fact. I don't wake her up, because this is probably the first chance she’s gotten to sleep since she found out I was kidnapped. 

_I was kidnapped, and who knows what else._ The thought enters unbidden into my mind and hits me like a speeding car. I feel cold, and I shiver, wishing I had another blanket. I close my eyes and try to push the thought away, to go back to sleep, but it's no use. My mind is racing and I can't get it to stop. _What if he did rape me? What would that mean for me and Maggie, what if I get pregnant… it's been too long past the time of the incident if it did occur to take an emergency contraceptive. But would I want kids, would Maggie want kids with me knowing how they came to be, could I even get the nerve to go through an abortion? What if he gave me something?_

These thoughts swirl in my head, until I feel like I’m drowning all over again. I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks, and I try to force myself to breathe normally, and not to sob. _Maggie needs her sleep, don't wake her up Danvers. She wouldn't want to see you like this anyway, you're pathetic._ All of my old feelings of being worthless rise up in the pit of my stomach and I feel sick.I thought that I left that part of my life behind, those feelings behind, when I met Maggie but here I am again. 

“Babe?” I hear her call for me softly, her voice still filled with sleep. _No, no, no, I’m sorry._ The thought that I woke her up makes me want to cry more, but I try to will myself stop so that she will go back to sleep. I close my eyes, trying to look away towards the opposite wall so she won't see the tears. 

“Alex?” She says a little louder and more alert. She squeezes my hand, but I don't squeeze back, I can’t… I can’t move. My heart is racing even more now, an Alarm goes off on the monitor. She lets go of my hand, and it sends a new wave of panic though my body. 

“Oh, Alex, it's ok.” Maggie says, ignoring protocol as she climbs into the bed next to me, and wraps her arms around me. I'm breathing heavily even through the mask, making me kind of sound like Darth Vader. ( _The thought doesn't amuse me._ ) Maggie hugs me harder, and it kind of hurts but I don’t care. I lean into her, full on weeping now. My face is pressed into her shoulder, and I’m getting her shirt all wet. I look up, and I see that she’s crying with me. “It’s ok, sweetheart. You’re ok. You’re safe. It’s going to be alright.” She says, accenting each word with tiny kisses to whatever part of my body she can reach. 

It takes a while for me to calm down( _which stops the alarm, thank Rao_ ), and for the tears and the sobs to stop. I feel exhausted again, but I'm content to just be held by her for a while. It's what I’ve needed since I woke up the first time but I didn't know how to ask for it. 

Maggie moves slightly adjusting her hold on me, as Dr. Hamilton rushes into the room, clipboard in hand, and heads for the monitor, adjusting some things and grabbing the strip of tape that reads the EKG results from the leads that are attached around my chest and back. She makes a note on the clipboard, and attaches the tape to it. 

“Everything ok?” She turns and blinks for a second at seeing Maggie with me in the bed, but she then she nods and doesn't say anything. I nod slightly,not wanting to talk just yet, and Maggie elaborates for me. “Panic attack.” 

Dr. Hamilton looks at me concerned. She looks at the chart in her hand, and then makes another note. Then she moves over to the chair that Maggie has been sitting in and sits down, so she is more on my level. 

“Ok, so, Alex, I was going to talk to you about your test results so we can discuss treatment, but if you need a few minutes, I can come back?” I shake my head no, as I roll over to face her fully, I can't stand not waiting anymore. 

“Ok then. Your MRI came back normal, you have no damage to your brain and no loss of function in your extremities. I am a bit concerned about your lungs, however…” 

“ Noncardiac Pulmonary Edema.” I say, lifting the mask. “Fluid in the lungs.” I’m a doctor myself, and I recognize the symptoms. That the pressure in my chest and my shortness of breath were part of a larger problem. And I suppose the panic attacks are too, although whether they are being caused by my being short of breath or if my shortness of breath is caused by the panic attacks, I have yet to determined. “You have me on 100% oxygen, and are monitoring my vitals.” 

“Correct, according to the x-ray there only is a small amount of fluid, but it's enough. Your oxygen level was starting to go back to normal shortly after you arrived here, probably because of the drugs the medical team gave you and because you were resting, but now it’s dropped a little. Also your heart seems to acting a little bit funny, but that's expected with this condition. I’m mostly worried about the complications this condition can bring about so I’m going to put you on some medications to try and treat this as aggressively as possible. We are also going to try and keep your stress level down as much as possible, to prevent adding more stress on your heart.” Riley said. 

“Are we looking at surgery?” I ask, hoping that it wouldn't be the case. 

“Not yet. That is the worst case scenario. We’ve already started with oxygen therapy, but I am going to have the nurse switch you back to a nasal cannula, that way you can eat and talk better. We are going to have to monitor your fluids, both intake and output, and start you on a round of antibiotics to hopefully prevent any infections that may occur, from bacteria in the water. The Lab is testing the water and the tank, to see what bacteria you may be at risk for, so that we can target that kind specifically.” She pauses for a second, and shares a look with Maggie that I don’t understand, then continues. “Would you object to taking anti-anxiety medication as well, to help prevent these panic attacks?” 

I sigh, I hate those kinds of drugs, but I understand why she wants me on them. I could easily work myself up into arrhythmia or worse, with the condition that I'm in right now. “No, I’ll take them.” 

“So that being said, do you consent to the treatment plan?” She asks me. 

“Yes.” 

“Ok, I’ll have the nurse set you up with the medication, and then dinner. Maggie had Agent Martinez bring you some chicken noodle soup from Noonan's. I was waiting for your tests to come back before you ate, just in case I needed to prep you for surgery. I’m sure you're hungry.” As if on cue, my stomach growls. Maggie and Riley laugh while I blush. I feel Maggie kiss the back of my neck and I sigh. 

“Oh, Alex, would you like a nurse to assist you with the collection part of the monitoring, or Maggie?” Riley asks me as she stands up. 

I have to think hard about that. On the one hand, I don't want Maggie to leave me, but two, having to pee in a collection container is a pretty personal thing to share with someone, even if you do share a pretty personal relationship with each other. I don't know if we are ready for that whole in sickness and in health thing, we haven't even been dating a year yet. 

Maggie kisses my neck again. “Ride or Die, Danvers.” She whispers, making me wonder if she could read my thoughts. “If you want me to stay, I will and I’ll help you , if you want me too, or I can stay and close my eyes or I can step out entirely.No matter what, It’s ok.” She kisses my ear, and hugs me a bit tighter. “I love you.” She reminds me, and it makes me smile. 

“Can you just stay in the room, but close your eyes?” I ask, trying to compromise. I'm not really sure why I'm being so clingy, but being separated from her right now makes me feel anxious. She nods and kisses me on the mouth for a few seconds, before getting out of the bed, heading back towards the chair. Riley turns to go, but I notice that she forgot to tell me one thing. 

“Hey, Riley?” She turns around, and raises her eyebrow in question. “What were the results of the rape kit?” I force myself to say. 

She moves closer and sighs. “I’m still waiting on the results of the swabs as well as your blood work. But I found no evidence of trauma or injury, and there was no trace of semen or other bodily fluids on your clothes. I would like to say that it’s negative, but I have to wait on the swabs.” 

“Because of the contamination of the water, right?” I say softly. 

“Yes. Evidence could have been washed away.” Riley replied. She looks at me for a moment, to see if I’m going to say anything else, when I don't she sighs. “I’ll send the nurse in. And as soon as the test comes in, I’ll be back to let you know. Maggie I’ll be in my office if either of you need anything, come get me.” 

My girlfriend nods and soon after Riley leaves. Maggie grabs my hand. 

"You ok, Danvers?" She asks me, although I'm pretty sure that she already knows. It's just her standard question when she's trying to gage my mood. “No.” I answer honestly, surprising her. “No, I’m not. I just want all of this to be over.” 

“I know, babe. You want to talk about it?” 

“Not really, but I know I should. But I really need food first. I can't really think right now. But do you want to talk about it? This… issue, isn't just about me, if something did happen, it will affect you too. And the kidnapping was traumatic enough for us both.” Maggie was about to answer me, but the conversation stops when suddenly I’m struck by a huge coughing fit. It takes several minutes for it to stop and for my breathing to return to normal. 

“Easy now, Danvers.” She rubs my back. _Ugg this really sucks._ The older nurse who gave me a tissue earlier, comes in with a cart full of things. She adjusts a couple of things on the IV stand, and adds a new bag of what I'm guessing is the antibiotic. Then she moves the cart closer to me. 

The first thing the nurse hands me is tray with a styrofoam container of what smells like my favorite soup, and a to-go cup of what I'm guessing is tea. Then she hands a me a little white paper cup, which holds the rest of the medicine that Riley has prescribed for me. I swallow the pills quickly and wash them down with a drink of the tea. It's warm, but not scalding, and it feels really good going down my throat. 

“I’ll be back in a little while to check on you. Do you need anything else right now, Agent Danvers?” The nurse asks. 

I shake my head and barely see her leave, my attention already on the bowl of soup in front of me. It smells delicious and Maggie and I both giggle when my stomach growls again. I take the first bite and moan a little, which makes Maggie laugh harder. 

“Should I be jealous?” She asks teasing me, “Would you like me to give you two a moment alone?” 

“Haha, very funny. But seriously this tastes amazing, Noonan’s has the best soup. Thanks for getting the Agent to get it for me.” Suddenly it hits me that I’m the only one eating.“ You want some? I’m sure you're hungry too.” 

“No, I’m ok. Martinez got me pizza, and Dr. Hamilton made me eat it while we were talking, when you were sleeping. I’m fine, babe.” 

I nod and take a few more bites and before I know it the whole bowl is gone. Maggie moves the cart and the tray out of the way, and I motion for her to lie back down with me. She is even more careful this time, I’m starting to feel a little sore, but I need her. She holds me against her chest, and I feel like I can relax again. 

“Maggie?” I ask, as my mind goes back to our previous conversation. “What were you going to tell me before my coughing and the nurse interrupted?” 

She sighs. “Alex, I do want to talk, and I know that we both have a tendency to bury our feelings, when it comes to things like this, but I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. We do need to talk to each other about what happened and how that could affect our future, but right now, Alex, I just need to be with you.” She pauses as her voice cracks, and I can feel her start to cry. “It was terrifying as hell seeing you in that tank, and I just need to know that you are alive right now. The rest can come later for me ok, when you are ready?” I reach for her hand, where’s it's resting lightly on my stomach, and squeeze it. I wish I could turn around so I could hug her, but that’s kind of impossible right now. Maggie knows and she lays her head against my neck, so that I can feel her. We are silent for a long while before I answer. 

“Ok.” I understand where she’s coming from. I want to talk, but yet I don’t. Everything seems too close right now, and I can’t really think clearly. So just being with her sounds alright to me. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She whispers, and I hear her sigh, and adjust the other pillow a little so she’s resting more comfortably. 

The warm food in my belly, Maggie’s presence, and the drugs, make me feel sleepy again, but I try to fight it as long as I can. “Mags?” I whisper after a moment. 

“Hmm?” Maggie sounds about half asleep herself. “Where’s Kara? Did she come by earlier while I was sleeping or something?” I ask, my brain suddenly realizing that I haven’t seen my sister yet. 

“She was with you when we first got back to the DEO, but then J’onn pulled her into the control room. I’m not sure what happened to her after that. I know we talked in the van about bringing Eliza here, so maybe she went...” The sound of the heart monitor interrupts her, as my heart speeds up at the thought of my mother coming here. I love my mom don’t get me wrong, but I can’t deal with her right now. We have come a long way since that talk we had two thanksgivings ago, but I can still her voice telling me that she would be so disappointed that I didn't do a better job of saving myself, or that how could I put Kara though that. 

“Danvers, hey, look,We talked about it, but we both decided to wait until you got better, or at least until we knew that you were going to be ok.” She rubs my back. 

I let out a small sigh of relief, and close my eyes, they feel really heavy now. I feel like I should apologize for how I feel about my mother, or at least how obvious it is now that the world can hear how I react to things, but I don’t. Maggie knows my family well enough by now to understand. She loves my mother, and it’s good for her to have that kind of relationship with her, but she also doesn’t make excuses for how she treats me sometimes, and once she even called her out on it. 

“Ok. Mags?” 

“What sweetheart?” 

“I don’t think I can stay awake anymore.” 

I hear her laugh a little. “It’s ok. Go back to sleep, Alex.” 

“Mags?” I ask, after a few seconds. 

“Yes, Danvers?” I can hear her smile. 

“Will you be here when I wake up? You won’t leave right?” I can feel her take a breath in, before she answers and it comes out as a soft sigh. 

“Of course, babe, I’ll be right here.” We are quiet for a long moment, and I’m almost asleep, when I hear her quietly say. 

“Alex?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

A goofy sleepy grin crosses my face as I reply “Love you.” The thought of her smile follows me into slumber, and I feel at peace for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I had an idea in mind of where I wanted it to go, and I had it all written but after doing more research, I had to rewrite it. As always, any mistakes are my own. Comments and kudos help me write faster, so please if you like this story please leave a comment. I've had a couple of people ask me when there is going to be a moment between the Danvers sisters, and so I wanted to say that it's coming in Chapter Six so stay tuned. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Maggie's POV of the last chapter. See chapter four for the disclaimers. I hope you enjoy chapter five.

**Chapter Five: Maggie’s POV**

When I had eaten enough of the pizza to satisfy Dr. Hamilton, she told me that they were going to move Alex to a private room, that had a recliner, so I could get some sleep. The move was seamless, and my girlfriend slept through it all, and through getting an IV as well. They had decided to give her some fluids, since it looks like she is going to be here for a long while. 

Now I'm sitting here in the recliner, watching Alex sleep. She still looks pale and there is that famous crinkle in the middle of her forehead that seems to be a characteristic of the Danvers sisters, even if they aren’t biologically related. Her hand twitches a little in her sleep and she frowns, so I reach out and grab her hand and hold it in my own, and it seems to settle her down. I feel my eyes growing heavy and I fall asleep without even noticing. 

I'm not sure how long I was sleeping, but I’m woken up, by the soft sounds of someone crying. “Babe?” My voice filled with sleep. I open my eyes and look around. There is no one else in the room, and Alex is trying to turn her head towards the wall so I can’t see her face, but I hear it again. “Alex?” I ask, squeezing her hand, but she doesn't respond back. I hear her heartbeat get faster on the monitor, beating so fast that it sets of the alarm. My own heartbeat jumps to match hers as my body wakes up and I move into action. Recognizing that Alex is having a panic attack, I let go of her hand to get up, to move closer to her. My movements startle her and I can hear her hyperventilating into her oxygen mask as I climb into bed with her. 

“Oh Alex, it’s ok.” I try to reassure her, as I pull her closer to my body. Alex presses her body into mine and is crying hard now, her face against my shoulder and I can feel her tears soaking my shirt, but I don't care. I can feel tears running down my own cheeks, as I watch her. She is so strong all of the time, for me and for everybody else, so seeing her like this when she has moments like these is heartbreaking. She looks up at me after a moment, her eyes full of self-doubt and she’s looking at me as if reassuring herself that I’m still here. I whisper soothing words and phrases to her, intermingling them with kisses, trying to calm her down. “It’s ok, sweetheart. You’re ok. You’re safe. It’s going to be alright.” 

It takes her a long while to calm down, and I breathe a soft sigh of relief as the alarm on the heart monitor turns off, and Alex seems to be breathing better minus her sniffling as the tears and sobs slow and then stop. She sighs tiredly after a while, but doesn't move or say anything. I’m not going to either, because if anyone has a right to be a little freaked out, it’s her. 

I adjust my hold on her, trying to find a position that's more comfortable for both of us, when I hear the door open and Dr. Hamilton comes rushing in. Riley has a clipboard in her hand, which I’m assuming is Alex’s medical chart. She heads for the now silent monitor and adjusts something and looks at the strip of tape it's been producing all day, before making some notes. After all of that she turns towards us. 

“Everything ok?” She blinks for only a second, at seeing me here in the bed, but then she nods and doesn't say anything about it. Alex nods, but doesn't say anything. I get the feeling that she isn't ready to say anything yet. So I answer for her. “Panic Attack.” 

Riley looks concerned, and she makes another note, before sitting in the recliner facing us. I’m beginning to really like her. “Ok, so Alex I was going to talk to you about your test results, so we can discuss treatment, but if you need a few minutes, I can come back?” 

Alex shakes her head no, and she moves so that she can actually see the doctor instead of facing me. Riley takes a deep breath. 

“Ok, then. Your MRI came back normal, you have no damage to your brain and no loss of function in your extremities. I am a bit concerned about your lungs, however….” Riley says, before Alex interrupts her. 

“Noncardiac Pulmonary Edema.” She says, her voice is a bit rough again. It makes me smile though. Alex is so smart, and sometimes I think that we all forget that behind that badass secret agent exterior that woman holds two doctorates, and can do complicated lab work, just as well as she can use a weapon. “You have me on 100 percent oxygen, and are monitoring my vitals?” 

Dr. Hamilton seems relieved. “Correct, according to the x-ray there is only a small amount of fluid, but it's enough. Your oxygen level was starting to go back to normal shortly after you arrived her, probably because of the drugs the medical team gave you, and because you were resting, but now it’s dropped little. Also your heart seems to be acting a bit funny, but that’s to be expected with this condition. I’m mostly worried about the complications this condition can bring about, so I’m going to put you on some medications to try and treat this aggressively as possible. We are also going to try and keep your stress level down as much as possible, to prevent adding more stress on your heart.” 

My mind goes back to the list of possible complications from this condition, and I send up a prayer to Rao, or God, or whoever is listening to not let that happen. “Are we looking at surgery?” Alex asks, her voice calm, but I can feel the tension in her body as she asks the question. 

“Not yet. That is the worst case scenario. We’ve already started with oxygen therapy, but I'm going to have the nurse switch you back to a nasal cannula, that way you can eat and talk better.” Riley replies. “We are going to have to monitor your fluids, both intake and output, and start you on a round of antibiotics to hopefully prevent any infections that may occur, from bacteria in the water. The lab is testing the water and the tank to see what bacteria you may be at risk for, so that we can target that kind specifically.” She pauses and shares a look with me. 

We talked a little bit before, while I was eating, about Alex’s mental state after dealing with all of this, and we talked about anti-anxiety medicines. Alex normally stays away from those kind of drugs and psychiatrists like the plague, but I’m hoping that she will go for it this time. These panic attacks are worrying me. 

Riley continues. “Would you object to taking anti-anxiety medication as well, to help prevent these panic attacks?” 

Alex sighs, and I can tell she’s not happy about taking them, but then she surprises me. 

“No,I’ll take them.” Alex says, sounding resigned, but understanding. 

“So that being said, Do you consent to the treatment plan?” Riley asks. 

“Yes.” Alex answers, and I let out a small breath. _I just want you better, babe. This is really scary seeing you like this, knowing that something like this could change our lives forever._

Dr. Hamilton adjust her papers. “Ok, I’ll have the nurse set you up with the medication, and then dinner. Maggie had Agent Martinez bring you some chicken noodle soup from Noonan’s. I was waiting for your test to come back before you ate, just in case I needed to prep you for surgery. I’m sure you’re hungry.” We all laugh as Alex’s stomach picks that moment to growl. I can feel Alex’s blush, and can’t resist placing a kiss to the back of her neck. _She is so cute._

Riley stands up. “Oh, Alex, would you like a nurse to assist you with the collection part of the monitoring, or Maggie?” I feel the tension enter her body as she thinks hard about this. It takes me a second to understand that Riley is asking if she wants me or the nurse to help her with collecting her urine output, and I blush despite myself. I’m totally ok with helping her if she wants me too, but I know that she has an issue with feeling like she’s too much for me sometimes, and that makes her not want to rely on me, or anyone for that matter. 

I think that being separated from me stresses her out right now to, as much as she tries not to show it. I’m not really sure why, and I don't think she does either, but I’m not protesting. I don't want to be apart from her either. But I know that what the doctor is asking is highly personal, and even though we have an intimate relationship, and I've seen it all before, this is a slightly different context. And she works here, it has to be awkward as hell having your co-workers be all up in your business like this, even though they are just doing their jobs. 

I decide to ease her mind. I plant another kiss on her neck, and she relaxes slightly. “Ride or Die, Danvers. If you want me to stay, I will and I’ll help you, if you want me too, or I can stay and close my eyes or I can step out entirely. No matter what, it’s ok.” I kiss her ear, and hug her a bit tighter. “I love you.” I remind her, and I can feel her smile. 

“Can you just stay in the room, but close your eyes?” She asks a bit hesitantly. Her heartbeat picks up a bit, showing her anxiety, about this. I nod, and move over to kiss her again, this time on the lips, before I get out of the bed. I move towards the chair as Dr.Hamilton goes to leave. 

Suddenly Alex calls her back. “Hey Riley?” Riley turns around, and raises an eyebrow in question. “What were the results of the rape kit?” It took a lot of effort for her to say that, I can see it in her face now. _She is so courageous, she faces everything head on with a strength and a courage that is so rare in today’s world._

Riley sighs and moves closer, “I’m still waiting on the results of the swabs as well as your blood work. But I found no evidence of trauma or injury, and there was no trace of semen or any other bodily fluids on your clothes. I would like to say that it’s negative, but I have to wait on the swabs.” 

“Because of the contamination of the water, right?” Alex says softly. 

Dr. Hamilton nods. “Yes, Evidence could have been washed away.” She replied. She looks Alex for a moment to see if she’s going to say anything else, and when she doesn’t she sighs. “I’ll send the nurse in. And as soon as the test comes in, I’ll be back to let you know. Maggie, I’ll be in my office if either of you need anything, come get me.” I nod, and I want until Riley leaves before grabbing Alex’s hand. 

“You ok, Danvers?” I ask, although I know that she’s not. I usually just ask her that as a way of gauging her mood. Usually when she doesn’t want to talk, she’ll just say fine and change the subject. But when she’ll want to actually talk, she’ll answer honestly. I am surprised when she actually answers me honestly. 

“No.” Her voice sounds tired. “No, I’m not. I just want all of this to be over.” 

I squeeze her hand. “ I know babe. You want to talk about it?” 

“Not really, but I know that I should. But I really need food first. I can’t really think right now.” She pauses and rubs her stomach with her other hand, almost subconsciously. “But do you want to talk about it? This… issue, isn’t just about me. If something did happen, it will affect you too. And the kidnapping was traumatic enough for us both.” 

I take a breath to answer her, but before I can say anything, she starts coughing. I can tell that the motion hurts her, and it takes several minutes for it to stop, and for her to stop wheezing. “Easy now, Danvers.” I say, leaning over to rub her back before she settles back down on the bed. She is pouting underneath the mask, and even though, I’m worried about her, it makes me smile. 

The nurse comes in a moment later with a cart full of things. She first adjusts a few things on Alex’s IV line, adding a bag of what I’m guessing is the antibiotics, then she brings the cart over to Alex. I can smell Alex’s soup from where I’m sitting, and it makes remind myself to give Agent Martinez a hug later. 

The nurse places the styrofoam bowl in front of Alex, along with a to-go mug of tea. Then she hands Alex a little white paper cup, of what I'm guessing is the rest of the medicine that Dr. Hamilton has prescribed. Alex swallows the pills quickly, and washes them down with a drink of the tea. 

“I’ll be back in a little while to check on you. Do you need anything else right now, Agent Danvers?” The nurse asks, as she gets ready to leave. 

Alex shakes her head, and is so focused on her bowl of soup that she doesn't even see the nurse leave. Her stomach growls again causing us both to laugh. She takes the first bite and moans, which makes me laugh harder. I normally only hear sounds like that when we are making love, which makes me want to tease her a bit. 

“Should I be jealous? Would you like me to give you two a moment alone?” 

“Haha, very funny.” She says, smiling. “But seriously this tastes amazing. Noonan’s has the best soup. Thanks for sending the Agent for getting it for me.” I was about to make a joke about her owing Agent Martinez a hug, but then her expression turns worry some. “You want some? I’m sure you're hungry too.” 

At the risk of sound like a cliche, I just love the way that she loves not only me but everyone else around her. She is so precious. “No, I’m ok.” I assured her. “Martinez got me pizza, and Dr. Hamilton made me eat it while we were talking, when you were sleeping. I’m fine, babe.” 

She nods and takes a few more bites and soon the whole bowl is gone. I move the tray out of the way, and Alex motions for me to come back on the bed with her. I try to be more careful as I get behind her this time, because I can tell that she’s hurting. I try to get as close to her as I can, so that I can hold her for a while. It’s kind of a running private joke between us, that even though she is the taller, and more fearless/reckless one of this relationship, that she is usually the small spoon, and that I’m the big spoon. Alex relaxes into me, and sighs a little. 

“Maggie?” She asks. “What were you going to tell me before my coughing and the nurse interrupted?” 

I sigh. I do want to talk, but I know that she’s not ready for it. I’m not ready for it either. All I can think about is that she almost died, and right now she’s in serious condition. There will be time to discuss, what may not have even happened, when we have more information. “Alex, I do want to talk, and I know that we both have a tendency to bury our feelings when it comes to things like this, but I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. No matter what happens, you have me ok? We do need to talk to each other about what happened and how that could affect our future, but right now, Alex, I just need to be with you.” I can hear my voice crack, and I feel tears to roll down my cheeks, as I'm hit with an image of her shivering in my arms, struggling to catch a breath.“It was terrifying as hell seeing you in that tank, and I just need to know that you are alive right now. The rest can come later for me ok, when you are ready?” 

Alex reaches for my hand, and squeezes it. I feel her shift, like she wants to roll over, but she’s too sore to move. I rest my head against the back of her neck, and press my nose into the space in between her neck and shoulder, so that she can feel me. We are still for a while, with only the soundtrack of Alex’s heart monitor keeping us awake. 

“Ok.” Alex answers softly. “I love you.” 

It still sends a thrill through me, every time she says it and it makes me swoon. _I can’t believe this woman loves me._ “I love you too.” I reach back to adjust the pillow under my head, so that I can lay more comfortably. 

“Mags?” Alex whispers after a moment, and I smile at the nickname, and at how cute she sounds when she is tired. Her voice loses some of it’s command and control, and becomes more like a little kid’s, as if the world is filled with wonder instead of evil monsters. 

“Hmm?” I answer, feeling tired myself. My nap in the chair was wonderful, but it wasn't long enough. 

“Where’s Kara? Did she come by earlier while I was sleeping or something?” Alex asks. I wondered when she was going to ask about Kara, and I feel kind of guilty because I know, I’m a part of the reason why Kara isn't here right now. Things are a bit frosty between us right now, and I know both of us feel guilty about our part in this, and neither one of us know what to do about it, so we are each doing what we can for Alex in our own way. I’m here with her, because I know she needs me, but I’m also here to provide protection in case that Bastard has something else planned for her. J’onn pulled Kara into command for a while to discuss how to find the rest of his equipment and how he was spying on all of us. 

“She was with you when we first got back to the DEO, but then J’onn pulled her into Command as soon as you were squared away in here. I’m not sure what happened to her after that. I know we talked in the van about bringing Eliza here, so maybe she went….” The sound of Alex’s heart rate speeding up makes me pause. _Oh, babe… It’s ok._ I love Eliza, She is slowly becoming a mother figure to me, but it doesn't excuse her behavior with Alex. She’s gotten better both Kara and Alex have told me, but there are times where she’s says the wrong thing, and it sends Alex into a talespin. And underneath everything, I think Alex is waiting for the day when she thinks that Eliza will tell her that she’s just not good enough and will give up on her. 

“Danvers, hey, look, We talked about it, but we both decided to wait until you got better, or at least until we knew that you were going to be ok.” I rub her back lightly, trying to help her calm down. She lets out a small sigh of relief and it makes my heart go out to her. 

“Ok. Mags?” She asks, mumbling in the way that she does right before she falls asleep. The drugs must be kicking in, again. 

“What sweetheart?” 

“I don't think I can stay awake anymore.” Her statement makes me laugh. “It’s ok. Go back to sleep, Alex.” I reach over and adjust the blanket, making sure it’s over her. She sighs contentedly, as I use my fingers to rub circles on her stomach lightly. Just when I think she is asleep, I hear her whisper. 

“Mags?” 

“Yes Danvers?” She is so cute, that I can’t help but smile. 

“Will you be here when I wake up? You won't leave right?” She asks, and it’s like a punch to the gut, that I have to take a deep breath in, and it comes out a sigh as I hold back tears. 

“Of course, babe, I’ll be right here.” I hate that she’s scared, and it makes me want to go punch the Bastard in the face and kick him in the balls for good measure, but I won't move. I’ll stay here as long as she needs me too. 

“Alex?” I ask after a long moment, wondering if she’s asleep yet. 

“Hmm?” She breathes. 

“I love you.” I tell her, wanting that to be the last thing she hears before she falls asleep, hoping it’s enough to chase away the nightmares. 

“Love you.” She answers, as she falls asleep, a smile evident in her voice. 

I close my eyes, and I’m just about asleep, when I hear my phone buzz. I think for a moment trying to remember where I left it, then I remember it's in my jacket on the chair. I sigh, huffing slightly, as I decide not to ignore it in case it's an emergency. I gently try to maneuver myself away from Alex’s without waking her up. She mumbles something under her breath, but doesn't wake. I get up, and move quietly toward the chair. I pull out my phone, and take a deep breath as I see that it’s a message from Kara. 

**Maggie, We need you in Command right away. Winn found something and it’s not good.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will feature Kara and Alex, and them getting the moment that we didn't get in the show. Plus Maggie and Kara will talk things out some more, and come to a better understanding of what their relationship is. And then we will deal with the cliffhanger of what they found. I hope you will enjoy the ride. Anyway, any mistakes are my own, and please let me know what you think of the chapter, and this story. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have a moment, and Alex finds out the results of the exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So trying to fit this all together was a long process, so I'm sorry that it took so long. This has a scene with Kara and Alex, and Kara, Alex and Maggie. I have a longer scene between the two sisters coming up in Chapter 8.   
> Disclaimers: I'm not a doctor, all of the medical jargon comes from Google, and I accept responsibility for any misinformation. Once again there is a discussion of a possible sexual assult so be forewarned. 
> 
> This chapter picks up from Alex's POV right where chapter 4 ended. Happy reading!

Chapter Six: Alex’s POV

_I bang my fist against the glass over and over again, hoping that it would break, but it’s no use. The water is almost to the gate, and I can feel myself starting to panic. “Just a few minutes more. Kara and Maggie will make it.” I tell myself. But I know that I’m starting to tire. I’ve been in this tank for who actually knows how long, and even though the water has been slowly raising for only a part of that time, it feels like forever. My shoulder hurts, and the water is freezing cold, and it’s making my whole body ache. I’ve been treading water now, trying my best to conserve my energy, but I’m about at my limit._

_There’s a bang outside in the warehouse, and I look towards it, trying to pier though the glass hoping that it’s my sister and my girlfriend and that they have come to save the day. I see a figure watching me, and it takes a second for his form to make sense in the darkness, but I realize it’s my Dad. “Dad!” I yell, hoping he can hear me. “I’m in here!”_

_He moves closer, and he presses his hand against the glass. “Alex?” He says._

_“Yes, Dad! I’m here… Let me out!” I yell, feeling relief at being rescued and happy that I’m seeing him again. I knew he had changed._

_The sound of his laughter confuses me for a moment. “Dad?”_

_“Oh sweetie… it’s for your own good.” He says, his voice is cruel._

_“Dad?”_

_“I’m doing this to protect you.” He adds as he starts to walk away. I see somebody else enter the room, it’s Rick. He walks up to my father and puts his arm around him, and they both turn to watch me._

_The water is up to the gate now, and I press my face against it, trying to get in as much air as I can before my face is completely submerged. “Dad?” I hear my voice crack as I cry out. “Supergirl? Maggie?” I’m yelling now. “Is there anyone out there?”_

_I hear my Dad and Rick laugh. “Yell as loud as you want, sweetie… there is no one coming to save you.” The water goes over my head now, and I feel my lung start to burn as I try and hold in my last breath. But soon, I can no longer hold it and I breathe in. Water bursts into my mouth, flooding my throat and lungs. I can’t breathe, and I see spots in front of my eyes and everything starts to dim. The last thing I see is Rick blowing me a kiss._

My eyes slam open and I’m breathing heavily. It takes me a second to realize where I am, and I sigh and lean back into the pillow trying to calm down. Maggie’s arm is around my stomach, and I can tell by her breathing against my back that she is asleep. She shifts slightly and sighs. Her nose presses into the back of my neck and even though I'm still a little shook by my nightmare, it makes me smile. That feeling is so familiar, and it reminds me that I'm here now, and not back in that tank. 

Movement at the door causes me to look up, and I see the same nurse that was with me earlier thought the tests and dinner stick her head in. When she sees me awake she steps into the room. 

“You doing alright Agent Danvers?” She asks, softly, casting a caring smile towards my girlfriend. And suddenly it hits me that I’m in the DEO surrounded by my coworkers, and I’m in my pajamas, and my girlfriend is in bed with me cuddled up...my badass image is probably all shot to hell at this point, but yet, I don't really mind. If that is proof that Love’s changed me, that is probably it right there. 

“I had a nightmare.” I tell her quietly. “And I really need to pee.” 

“I figured so, it’s been about an three hours since we started you on the IV and the medicine.” She puts down the guardrail, and she looks at Maggie for a second. “I hate to wake her, she just got back down here an hour ago from command.” I want to ask the nurse more about Maggie leaving, but my bladder is protesting. 

Gently I grab her hand where it rests on my stomach ,and squeeze lightly.“Mags...babe, wake up?” 

She grumbles. “5 more minutes, Danvers, please?” 

“Babe, I’ve got to pee. I'll be right back.” I say smiling. 

She groans again, but lets me go, and rolls over, taking my blanket with her. I look up to see the nurse smiling at us. 

“Don’t say a word.” I say, feeling a little sheepish at having one of my people get a glimpse at my life outside of these walls. But the nurse just smiles at me, and as she helps me sit up I catch a glimpse of her Id badge at her waist. Special Agent Ann Everley. 

“Don’t worry, ma’am. I won't tell anyone that Detective Sawyer is the big spoon, as long as you don't tell anyone that my wife is the same way. Us badass secret agents need to stick together.” Ann says winking at me as she helps me to my feet. I swallow back a groan, as my entire body feels like I’ve gotten hit by a truck. Not even after sparring with Kara or J’onn do I hurt like this. 

Ann wraps her arm around my waist and helps me over to the bathroom. The short walk leaves me winded, and I'm breathing heavily and coughing slightly, as she sits me down on the toilet. She manages to help me get situated enough to get the collection container in place before she leaves me to do my business. I call her back a few minutes later, and she helps me over to the sink to wash my hands. I try not to flinch at the sound of running water, but Ann must have noticed, because she gently rubs my back. 

I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't, instead she just helps me back into the room and onto the bed. Maggie immediately cuddles back to me, and her arm goes around my waist like a vice grip. Ann tucks me back in, and adjusts the oxygen cannula on my face. I breath in slowly, feeling just how much the added oxygen makes a difference. 

“Call if you or Detective Sawyer need anything. I think Supergirl was going to make a run to your apartment to get a few things for you. I’m sure she’ll be in soon.” She whispers. I nod, and watch as she goes around and checks the monitors. 

What’s cool is that even though I'm wearing leads, they are all wireless, and they collect data and report via Bluetooth back to the monitors, or back into a emergency wireless device attached underneath the bed, in case of an blackout. The leads are also keyed to my own biological signature, so for example even if Maggie is laying next to me, the lead will only read my temperature, and my own heartbeat. The device is a based off of a prototype blueprint I designed back in graduate school, and L-corp bought the rights to produce it. I don't think Lena or anyone else at the DEO beside J’onn and I knows who AMD is that holds the Patent for the design. How ironic that it’s my own device that is helping with saving my life right now. 

I cuddle back into Maggie as I watch Ann leave, and I must fall back asleep. When I open my eyes again, Maggie is still up against my back, but I feel Kara holding my hand, and my little sister is asleep in the chair next to me. I’m not mad or disappointed, but I wonder what kept her so long. Usually she’s the first one I see when I get hurt, but not this time. It’s different now with Maggie, and while I love her and I need her support too, I know that all three of us are having a problem figuring out where we all fit with each other, Kara and Maggie especially. 

I’m only able to watch Kara sleep for a few moments, just enough time to see the shadows under eyes, and the crinkle in her forehead, before her super hearing registers the change in my breathing pattern and she wakes up. 

“‘Lex?” She mumbles softly. 

“I’m here, Kara.” I squeeze her hand. 

“Oh, Rao! Alex!” She says, sitting up quickly. 

Kara gets up and goes to hug me, before remembering that I’m not alone, and that squeezing me isn’t the best thing right now. Instead I pat the side of the bed, and she sits down next to me. I put my hand on her leg and squeeze gently. She places her hand on mine, and I can feel the tension in her body. 

“It’s ok. I’m here, and I’m ok.” I try to reassure her. Kara just shakes her head. 

“This is all my fault.” She whispers, and puts her face into her free hand. 

“This is no one’s fault other than Rick’s. I don't blame you, Kara.” 

“But if I hadn't argued with Maggie, you never would have followed me, and he wouldn't have grabbed you…” 

“Kara.” I try to reason with her, but she shakes her head. 

“Kara.” Maggie says from behind me, and we both half turn to look at her. “It wasn’t your fault. Rick had been watching us all for over a year, he could have grabbed her at any time. He just happened to choose that night. It’s not your fault, but I am sorry for the fight.” _A year, he was watching us for a year._ I shiver at the thought of that bastard watching me, stalking me. I push the thought away. I can’t deal with that right now. 

“And I’m sorry, Maggie for not respecting your job. I admit that I had a little bit of a chip on my shoulder, and I should have taken the time to listen to you instead of jumping right in.” Maggie put her hand on top of our hands, as she sits up. 

She always looks so beautiful when she first wakes up. She always brushes me off when I tell her so, but I can't help it. Right now, She has a severe case of bedhead, and she still has dark circles under eyes, but the way she’s smiling at me and looking at Kara just makes my heart melt, and all thoughts of Rick are gone. 

“I’m sorry too, for what I said after the laptop broke. I was frustrated and I took it out on you. The feed cutting out during my conversation with Alex and The things he said, it just brought up a lot of stuff for me, and it’s no excuse but I didn't handle it very well. I’m sorry.” Maggie whispers with tears in her eyes. Kara pulls her into a hug, as they both start crying. 

I watch them for a moment, feeling tears in my own eyes. I wish that they both would understand that I love them both. It may be in different ways, but the amount is the same. I need my sister and I need Maggie. I try to sit up to hug them, but my chest and back muscles scream in protest, and I grunt as I try to get more comfortable. I cough slightly, and it makes Kara jump. 

“You ok, Alex?” Maggie asks, pulling away from the hug to look at me. Maggie and I have been working on me, and my tendency to push myself until I'm exhausted and to push people away when I'm hurting. And I've been doing better, but right now, after the revelation of Rick watching me, I just don't want to deal with people. 

I nod my head, and settle back on the bed. My muscles really hurt, and I try to find a comfortable spot, and I close my eyes. I hear Kara lean over to Maggie and they exchange a few whispers. They both get up from the bed, and after a few moments of shuffling and whispers, I feel a body join me. By the weight it’s Kara, and she cuddles close to me. 

“I brought you some things from your apartment, they are in a bag next to the chair, if you need them. I grabbed your iPad too, it’s on the bed tray, if you get bored.” She says, softly. 

Then I feel lips on my forehead, and I open my eyes to see Maggie leaning over me. I move to kiss her, and she smiles into the kiss, seeming surprised by my actions. She pulls back, and runs her fingers through my hair, which is brave considering how pretty dirty and greasy it probably is at the moment. “Babe, I’m going to Command for a conference call with my Captain. I’ll be back in a bit. Do you need anything?” 

I once again feel an irrational form of panic at her leaving, but I push it down. I shake my head and try to smile, but Maggie sees right through me. 

“I’ll be right back, Danvers. I shouldn't be more than an hour, and Kara will be right here.” She leans close. “She’s been going non stop since we found you. I think she needs some Sister time, and a nap.” She kisses me once more, and I watch as she walks out of the room. 

Kara moves closer to me. “You feeling ok?” She asks, as she tries to find the best place to cuddle me. 

“My chest hurts.” I admit quietly, mostly because I know that she will blame herself if she accidentally hurts me if I don't tell her. 

“Muscles?” I nod, and she wraps her arm gently around my belly. “Is that ok?” I nod again, and I close my eyes. My eyelids feel so heavy, but I need to let her know something. 

“Kar?” I mumble. 

“Yeah?” 

“You know that I love you right?” 

She sits up a little, a hint of outrage is in her voice as she says. “Of course, I know that. You’re the best big sister ever.” 

“You’ll always be my sister. Nothing could ever change that.” I cough again, and sigh, trying to stay awake enough to make my point, but it's hard. 

“I know Alex, and I have an apology to make and some things to talk about when you wake up, but it's ok. You can go back to sleep now. Relax.” She rubs my back gently, and I find myself drifting. 

I wake up coughing, which is only a little better than waking up from a nightmare. Someone has left me a bottle of Gatorade, and reach out to grab it. My hands are shaking a little, but I manage not to spill it. Kara is asleep behind me, I can hear her tiny snores, which always used to annoy me as a kid, now they just make me smile. I set the bottle back on the bed tray, and pick up my iPad. I turn on some soft music, anything to break the stillness of the room and make the beeping of the heart monitor fade into the background. I set it back on the tray, and lean back. Ann comes in a few moments later. 

“Hey, you hungry?” She asks. I nod. 

“Good, they brought you some oatmeal, and fruit. They are just to start with, you can have some eggs and toast later if you are feeling up to it. Do you need to use the restroom first?” I nod again, and she helps me up. We go through the same routine we did earlier that morning, but when we come back she takes another listen to my lungs. Ann goes to a drawer for a second, and grabs a small jar. She gently motions to my shirt, and I nod, before she lifts it up, so that my back is exposed. The room is slightly cooler than my nest of blankets and the super powered furnace sleeping next to me, and I shiver a little. 

“Sorry.” Ann says. “This is going to be cold.” A cold, wet, slimy substances hits my skin, and I'm about to protest when I realize it smells like menthol. _Vicks._ She rubs it into my skin gently and then puts my shirt back into place. “You have a bit of a rattle, this should help with that.” I nod again, the only thing I seem capable of doing right now. My brain hurts, and it matches the rest of my body. 

“Alex?” Ann says, moving the bed tray so that my food is in front of me. I look up at her, and I feel my head tilt slightly to the side, a new habit that I've been picking up from Maggie. “You ok?” I nod, as I pick up the spoon. 

I’ve never been a big oatmeal person, but it looks delicious right now. I take a bite, and swallow, grateful that it's not too hot. I look up to see Ann over at the monitors, she’s frowning. Maggie walks back in at that moment, looking a bit frazzled. 

“Hey, babe.” She says, coming over to greet me. She kisses my forehead, and then immediately puts her hand on my forehead. “You’re warm.” She looks over at Ann, who is coming over with a infrared thermometer. Ann slides it across my forehead and waits for the beep. She frowns again. 

“Alex you have a fever.” She says as she shows me screen. _99.9_ it reads. “It’s a small one, but it's there.” 

Behind me Kara sits up. She yawns. “Is it me, my temperature is a little above a normal human, could that affect the leads?” 

“No, it’s not you Kara. That's why I did the normal thermometer to be sure, and it’s reading the same. I’m going to get Reily, I’ll be right back.” Ann says, as she quickly prints a read out and then leaves. 

I sigh, and take another bite of oatmeal. It doesn't taste as good this time. Kara gets up from behind me, to take the chair, leaving room for Maggie to take her place. 

“Babe?” Maggie asks, and I turn my head. “Are you alright?” I shrug, and take another bite of oatmeal, before spearing a piece of melon with my spoon. She leans over to place her hand on my leg, and she squeezes gently. She opens her mouth like she wants to ask me something else, but she doesn't. She just nods, and takes out her phone and starts looking at something on it. 

I take another bite of oatmeal, and pretend that I don't see Kara steal a grape from my bowl. I wink at her when she looks at me all innocent, and she smiles. Kara looks a lot better now that she’s had a nap. The dark circles are gone, and she looks relieved. Even Maggie looks refreshed, she must have taken a shower during the time she was gone. The ends of her hair are a bit damp, I can feel it against my skin, and I can smell her shampoo, the one that smells like oranges that I know that she likes to use when she’s had a rough day at work. 

I’m happy that they both got some rest, and took the time to care for themselves, but there's an irrational part of me that wishes I could do that. I don't like that feeling, because I know that I'm not the only one affected by that bastards decision, and that not all injures are physical, but what I wouldn't give to be out of this bed and this place, to just wake and realize that all of this was just some nightmare. 

I take another bite and then push it away, and focus on the fruit instead. The bowl is about half done, but I can't eat anymore of it. I finish the fruit and then lean back on the bed and close my eyes. I cough quietly, and I can feel the rattle, and I sigh. _Well, this just sucks._

“Alex?” Riley says, as she comes into the room. I open my eyes to look at her. “How are you feeling?” I shrug, and I watch as Riley exchanges a look with my girlfriend. 

“Well, let me listen to your lungs, and then I'm going to check the injury on your shoulder.” She helps me sit up again, and I close my eyes as she does her work. Maggie’s hand grab mine and I squeeze it greatful that she’s here. 

“Well, Ann was right in her assessment, you do have a slight crackle when you breath, and you still have a lot of fluid buildup. I'm going to increase your medication to see if we can't flush out whatever is in your system.” She then gently lifts the bandage that is covering my shoulder. It doesn't hurt that much, at least it didn't, but she has to poke it to examine it and suddenly it hurts. I don't say anything, but Maggie must see my nostrils flare because she squeezes my hand this time. 

“Well, it appears to be healing fine. There is no sign of infection.” She changes the dressing just in case. She moves over to the computer and looks at something before coming back over to me. “We got your blood work back, Alex… and the results of the swabs.” I hear my heartbeat faster in the monitor and Maggie gently rubs her thumb over the back of my hand. 

“Your electrolytes are off, which was to be expected, but everything else looks normal. And as for the swabs, they were negative for the presence of semen, or condom lubricant. So I can officially conclude that the results of the rape kit are negative.” I let out my breath, and I feel a weight lift off of my chest that I didn't know that was that heavy. “But, on the safe side, I recommend that you follow procedure and be tested for STIs once a month for the next six months.” 

She pauses and looks over at Kara and motions for her to step out. My little sister must sense that Riley is about to talk to us about our sex life because she leaves the room rather quickly. I wish I could go with her. It's not that I'm embarrassed, but I just don't want to talk about how things are going to change. 

“I know that you and Maggie are in a monogamous relationship, but I would recommend practicing safe sex until all of those tests comes back negative, for both of your safety. Do you have any questions about that?” 

I'm relieved over the negative test result, but I'm not stupid. I know that the test is only negative in name only, the truth is that the results are inconclusive because of the water. For all I know the Bastard raped me, and pulled out before he could ejaculate, and even pre-ejaculate can still carry STIs and STDs. I wouldn't want to pass that on to Maggie, and it's not like we haven't gone through the safe sex talk before. 

When we first started dating and being intimate,Maggie had the talk with me about safe sex, and we did decided that we would use gloves, condoms, and dental dams for the time being until we both got a chance to be tested. After the results came back clean for both of us, we made the decision to be fluid bonded and to forgo these practices. It feels like I’m going a step backwards and I hate it. 

I shake my head, and pull away from Maggie. “I have to pee.” I say quietly needing to move. Dr, Hamilton helps me up quickly and she helps me over to the restroom. She gets things situated and then leaves me alone. I use the restroom, but then I get up and stand in front of the mirror. My skin is crawling and I feel dirty. I look dirty too, with my wild and greasy hair, and sweat soaked, dirt streaked skin. I want to take a shower, but just looking at the tiny shower stall is making me edgy, and the sound of water running even to wash my hands takes all of my effort not to flinch away. I want to cry, but I have no tears left. I just need a moment alone. 

I don't know how long I am standing there when someone knocks at the door. “Danvers.” Maggie asks.”Can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” I whisper loud enough for her to hear. She comes in quietly, and shuts the door behind her. 

“Babe?” She comes closer to me and pulls me into a hug. “You’re shaking.” 

“I’m sorry.” I say as the tears finally come. 

“For what?” She asks me. 

“For all of this… it’s my fault.” 

“Alex…” 

“No, it is. I should have been paying more attention on the elevator, it's my job to pay attention to things like that to feel out the situation, and I failed, and now I've ruined everything.” 

“No, Alex. Hey, look at me, babe.” She gently using her finger to lift my chin, and she wiped away my tears “My love, this isn't your fault. As you told Kara, this is no one fault other than Rick’s. Babe, he’s the one that violated(that word makes me flinch) your space and your privacy. He hurt you, and that is not your fault.” 

She kisses me softly. “Listen, I know what Riley said about the STI test scared you, and I just want you to know that I’m not mad or upset at you about this, and it doesn't change the way I look at you or feel about you. You’re my Partner babe, in more ways than one and we are in this together.” 

“Ride or die?” 

“Ride or die… Always.” Maggie kisses me again, and then she holds me for a while. 

“I love you, Maggie.” I say, as I put my head on her chest. 

“I love you too, Alex. We’ll get through this, I promise.” She says pulling me closer. I can hear her heartbeat, and it makes me smile. 

We sway from side to side softly, until my tears stop. By then I’m practically falling asleep in her arms, all of the crying and worrying has taken away what little energy I had. Just as I’m about to worry about how I’m going to get back into bed under my own power, Maggie surprises me by picking me up, bridal style. 

Every time she does this, I’m amazed and awed by it. She’s only a few inches shorter than me, but she’s strong, almost as strong as I am. She works out differently than I do(yoga, yuck; boxing yes.), but the results are the same. I love that she is just as much of a badass as I am. 

I laugh as I put one arm around her neck, and drag the IV stand with us as she carries me out of the bathroom. Kara and Riley are talking softly, but they pause when they see us and they help Maggie get me situated back in the bed. I notice that Riley has an oxygen mask in her hand instead of the nasal cannula and it makes me frown. 

“I’m sorry Alex, but your O2 stats are a little low again. We are going to give this one more try,and then we might have to resort to something else.” She didn't have to tell me what she meant. The Continuous Positive Air Pressure (CPap) machine has shown significant results in helping patients like me who develop respiratory failure improve oxygen saturation levels without resorting to a breathing tube or a ventilator. It's non evasive, and a lot of Americans use it everyday to help with Sleep Apnea. But it’s not something that I am looking forward too. I’m not quite at the level that they can call respiratory failure but I can tell that it's low. I feel like I can't quite catch my breath even lying here, and I’m fatigued really easily, especially for someone is very active like I am. 

Riley gently places the mask on my face, and while it’s a little uncomfortable, it helps immediately and that kind of scares me. I feel a body join me on the bed, and I turn slightly to see that it’s my sister. Kara makes herself comfortable before, she reaches over me to grab my Ipad. 

“Want to watch a movie before you fall asleep?” She says, and I have flashbacks to when she would do this even ever I was sick as a teenager, and we would fall asleep together on the couch with the T.V. on and Mom would always wake us up, when she would leave for the lab in the morning. It was one of the only times that Mom seemed happy after Dad disappeared. 

I nod, and turn to look for Maggie, who sat down in the chair, and was getting out a laptop. She looks up to see me looking at her curiously and she smiles. 

“I’ll be over here, babe. My Captain has loaned me to the DEO for the time being at J’onn’s request, but I still have a lot of paperwork to get caught up on.” She grabs ,my hand and brings it to her lips, and I smile at her. She smiles back and continues setting her stuff up. 

I turn my attention back to Kara and see that my sister hasn’t picked a movie, but instead has settled on **The Librarians.** I love this show, it’s nerdy, cheesy and quirky. I love it, because it shows that learning can be badass, and that being smart is a gift. I've already seen every episode of all 3 seasons and are eagerly awaiting the 4th, but it still makes me laugh and smile. 

Kara sets the iPad and stand up so that we can both see it comfortably, then she moves my head to her shoulder so that she can cuddle with me a little better. We start at the beginning of season 1, and I manage to make it though most of the first half of the first episode. By the time, Baird starts kicking butt in the art museum though, I can feel my eyes start to droop. The last thing I’m aware of, before I’m out is Flynn explaining to Stone and Cassandra how to build a blow torch out of an oxygen tank and a picnic lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up from the end of chapter 5 and we find out what Kara and J'onn needed Maggie for in Command. I don't own Supergirl, The Librarians or any of the characters. As always any mistakes are my own, and please tell me what you think. I've been dealing with health issues so I haven't been able to get out these chapters as fast as I have wanted, but I promise that I will finish this story and my Soulmate AU. I'm also still working on some Danvers Sisters Week stuff that I didn't get finished so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on Tumblr, about any of my stories or anything in general. I'm warriorbard2012.


	7. Chapter Seven: Maggie’s POV pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being super long, so it’s split into two parts. This one really talks about why Maggie got summoned to Command, and the next part deals more with her and Alex and Kara. I hope you enjoy.

I make it down to Command as quickly as I can. As soon as the doors open, I spot Kara pacing back and forth like a madwoman with Winn typing away at his keyboard. Mon-el is there too, sitting in one of the chairs eating a candy bar. The room is mostly silent, with only a skeleton crew on duty, which is weird considering it's only...(I pause to check the clock) one in the afternoon. Hard to believe that Alex was gone for 1 day, 7 hours, and that it's been 8 hours since her rescue. No wonder we are all exhausted. 

“Kara.” I say as I move closer. She pauses in her pacing, and I can see that she looks tired, she is still in her suit and while it is no long wet, it's dirty from the dust and dirt that was all over everything at the warehouse. “You ok?” I ask as I look her over for injuries. 

Ok, so I do like the woman. As I told Alex, Kara and I get along fine, it is the Supergirl part of her that I have tension with sometimes, and mostly is in relation to my job as a police officer. Truth is that she’s becoming like a little sister to me, and that's a little scary sometimes. 

“I’m fine, Maggie. How’s Alex?” Kara says, stopping right in front of me. 

“She’s alright. She’s sleeping right now, but it could be bad, Kara. Alex is still in serious condition, and her health could change at anytime.” I say, not wanting to scare her, but not wanting to sugarcoat it either. Kara’s fist clenches and her eyes grow wet, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she nods towards Winn. 

“J’onn has been having us go over, everything the techs salvaged from the warehouse and the tank. I've been running stuff back and forth. Has Alex...never mind…” she shakes her head. 

I grab her hand knowing exactly what she was trying to ask. “She asked about you Kara. She knows that you are with J’onn and she isn't upset with you, but I think she would like to see you as soon as possible.” She squeezes mine in thanks, and I feel a bit of the frostiness that was laying between us melt away. “So what was so urgent that you guys needed to see me?” I ask, moving closer to Winn, so that I can try to figure out what he is working on, but it's a messy blob of complex algorithms and alien code that I don't understand two words of. 

“Winn found a security video from her apartment building,I was going to show you, but J’onn wanted to hold a debrief with us and a couple of other agents and he’s going to show them the security footage and discuss what else we found.” As if on cue, J’onn comes into the room, with two ladies that I haven't seen before. He points to the conference room, and all of us, Winn and Mon-El included gather in there. 

“Ok, everybody. I know that you DEO staff know each other, but Maggie, this is Director Lucy Lane of the Desert Base, and her Second in Command, Susan Vasquez. I’ve called them here so we can debrief and discuss how to proceed with all of the evidence we’ve gathered and are still gathering against Rick Malverne.” I nod at them, which they return politely, and I take a seat in one of the chairs. I’m tired and I’d rather be cuddling with Alex in her bed right now, but I know that this is important. 

“So, first things first…” Director Lane says, opening up a folder. “On Wednesday at around 10pm, Agent Danvers was kidnapped from her apartment building, by this man.” She holds up a photo of Rick, and I resist the urge to shoot it, and so does everyone else. “Based upon the security footage that Agent Schott was able to recover, it looks like Agent Danvers was attacked in the elevator.” She points to one of the TV monitors in the room, and we see the video of the attack.. 

We all watch as Alex enters the car, and turns toward the man standing in the corner, nods politely and then pushes the button for the ground floor, and after a few seconds the doors close. I can see her chewing on her lip, something she does when she is nervous or thinking hard about something. She’s lost in thought and she’s so busy thinking that she doesn't notice the man behind her, until it’s too late. The man, Rick we now know, lunges and he stabs Alex in the neck with a syringe, before Alex can react. He has his other arm around her waist and is holding her against him. Alex tries to fight, to get away, but whatever he put into the syringe hits her system and works quickly, soon she’s unconscious. When the elevator reaches the ground floor, he gently drags her body out of the elevator. The video cuts off in a field of snow. 

The room is silent for a long moment. Winn clears his throat. “He must have hacked into the camera and cloud storage, encrypted and deleted the video afterwards. This was what I managed to piece back together from the cyber trash can. I was unable to recover video from the hallway or outside the building.” He sounds defeated, and I wonder how long it’s been since he slept. Kara gives him a side hug, and he smiles sadly at her. 

“NCPD interviewed possible witnesses in the building and none were found, is that correct, Detective Sawyer?” Director Lane asks, taking a sip of something out of a mug, as she looks at her notes. She must have been a lawyer before being a secret agent, because I feel like I’m on the witness stand in a courtroom instead of in a briefing room. 

“That is correct. I conducted the interviews along with my partner, Detective Smith. Most of the ones we talked to, had been out of the building at that time and the ones who were in the building didn't hear or see anything suspicious. Even the desk concierge was away from the desk on break. It was like Rick knew the peak time that no one would be around. It wasn't until after the DEO detained him and we conducted an interview with him that we discovered that he had been stalking her for about a year now.” I suppressed a shiver, the thought of him stalking her, and by extension me still makes me feel sick when I think about it. 

I look over to see that all of Alex’s co-workers look just about as upset as I am, and that makes me smile a little. I’m glad that my girl has good people in her corner. Rick isn't just going to disappear or forgotten by the system like some stalkers. Stalking is legally hard to prove and this guy admitted it on camera, so 1 point for justice and 0 points for that Bastard. 

“I thought that we tightened security around her since Maxwell Lord found out that she was Supergirl’s sister, via a camera bug that he hid on her purse?” Vasquez asks. Alex told me about her “date” with him, don't even get me started. 

“We did.” J’onn says. “But we weren't looking for people from her past, and he managed to write his own software to counteract our bugfinders. Agent Schott?” 

Winn hits a few buttons on his tablet and a different video pops up. “After Maggie and Supergirl rescued Alex, the strike team cleared the warehouse and recovered some of his equipment there. I managed to crack some of his files, and he had videos and pictures of Alex, some with Kara as Supergirl, and as herself. I’ve also found a folder on a hard drive that is filled with pictures of her around the city at different crimes scenes, and in a more recent file, he has pictures and videos of Alex featuring Maggie as well.” He pauses and pulls up video of them walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. I recognizes it as the day that I had talked Alex into going to yoga with me, and it was the same day that they had run into Emily. 

“You may have to ask James for his expert opinion, but I would say he was in a parked car or a bench across the street, when he took this video, using something other than a cell phone camera.” He removes the picture from off of the screen, and turns to look at J’onn with a look that makes me wonder if I’m going to like what he is going to say next. 

“Um, after breaking the encryption and having access to all of this media, I was able to triangulate where his hiding places were, and a majority of them were taken from legal security cameras that he had hacked into, but there were some that he had placed himself. J’onn sent me, Mon-el and Kara to figure out which cameras had been hacked, and which ones were the ones he had placed and remove them. We found ten in Alex’s building that had been compromised, 4 from Kara’s building, and Maggie’s had only one.” _I guess he figured out that I spend the majority of my time with her at Alex’s place._

Somehow I manage to find the nerve to answer the question that I’m dreading. “Did he place any of them in her apartment, or in any of our apartments?” 

“No, although there was one on The roof of Alex’s Building that was fixed on her balcony. That one seemed to have been used to keep track of Supergirl’s comings and goings.” Winn said, immediately. I let out a breath, relieved that he didn't watch us having sex in our, I mean, her apartment. I think I was as nervous about that, as I was about the results of the rape kit. 

“So after he took Alex off of the elevator, the next point of contact was when he called Kara’s phone from Alex’s phone correct?” Director Lane interrupts, to bring us back on track. 

“Correct.” Kara answers, before I get the chance too. “We were first suspicious about Alex’s wearabouts when Maggie came to find me at CatCo. She thought that Alex was with me, and I thought that Alex was with her. We were discussing where she could be when I got the phone call. We thought that it was Alex checking in, but then that voice…” her voice fades. She clears her throat. “I didn't believe it at first that she had been kidnapped, until he sent me the picture of her laying on the floor. Then he gave us the ultimatum about freeing Peter Thompson out of prison within 36 hours or Alex would die, and that he knew that I could do it because I was Supergirl.” 

Now that Alex is safe, I think that we all can finally process what happened, and I think the reality of what Alex went through and the reality that Alex’s was kidnapped suddenly hits all of us. I can see that Kara is crying, now. I surprise myself by finding that my feet are moving of their own accord. I’m clear across the room, But I can't help but go to her. I remember my promise to Alex to try, and so I grab her hand. Kara shakes her head and pulls me into a hug. 

I realize that this is the first time that we’ve hug each other since we met. She’s gentle, and I can feel her holding back. I’m reminded that she could hurt me if she wanted too, one wrong move and she could do some serious damage. I remember Alex telling me that Kara had accidentally cracked her rib when Kara had hugged her for the first time. Alex never did tell Kara. 

She cries onto my shoulder and I rub her back comfortingly. I look up to see Lane watching us for a second before she directs everyone else attention back towards the topic at hand. “J’onn, what happened after Kara had alerted everyone to Alex’s kidnapping?” 

“We all gathered in Command, to discuss what we knew. We tried to narrow down who knew that Kara was Supergirl, but that got us nowhere with obvious suspects. Maggie then brought up a good point that instead of focusing on the kidnappers connection with Supergirl, we needed to figure out his connection with Peter Thompson. I arranged a meeting with him, and while Kara and Maggie and I waited for that time, Maggie worked with the NCPD to canvas the apartment building as we previously discussed.” 

“Was the interview with Mr,Thompson helpful?” Vasquez asks, making notes. 

“No it was not, during the interview I was able to read his mind, and I discovered that he didn't know anything about Alex or Supergirl, let alone who could have taken her. We left frustrated, and with no leads.” 

“What was finally the turn point in the case?” Lane questions. 

We all look to Winn. “I um discovered that Peter Thompsen had a son that wasn't on record, and that the guy had spoken at his trial. I did a facial recognition search and found a name. Rick Malverne, who grew up in midvale with Kara and Alex. I gave his address to Kara and she flew to search the place.” 

“Did you find Rick?” Vasquez asks. 

“Yes.” Kara pipes up. “I first found his computer and surveillance system, where he was watching Alex in the tank. I was trying to find a way to talk to her, when he showed up. We got into it, but he then let me talk to Alex for a few seconds. After that, I brought him back to the DEO.” She explains how she brought him back, and despite the moment, I can't help but yawn. My brief nap wasn't enough, I can feel that I'm hitting empty. Vasquez notices and clears her throat, everyone pauses. 

“Let’s take a quick break.” She says. Everyone agrees and shuffles off towards the bathrooms or the break rooms. I stand up, stretch and yawn. I watch as Lane and Vasquez have a quick discussion then they come over to talk to me. 

“So I finally get to meet the Mysterious Maggie that all of DEO has been talking about. It seems, my friend, that you are one of the few people who can turn our wildcat of agent into a house cat.” 

“Always with the pussy reference, Vasquez… don't you ever think of anything else.” Lane jokes. I had to laugh at that. I must be tired if I thought that was funny. I hold out my hand. 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, it's a pleasure to put your names to faces. Alex mentions you guys alot, and that Kara has been trying to get all of us to come to game night at the same time.” Lane shakes my hand first followed by Vasquez. “ Now that I’ve seen you though, My question is how did Alex not know she was gay with the two of you around?” To my surprise, they both blushed, then we all laughed. 

Lane takes my hand. “I think she was just waiting for the right person, lord knows we love her, but neither one of us were a good fit for her, until you. You got her to be herself, to be more than just a DEO agent, or Supergirl’s sister. She’s been so happy these past eight months, and it's because of you, Maggie Sawyer.” 

I feel tears running down my cheeks as the dam breaks, and they both pull me into a group hug. I’m not sure why, it's taken us eight months to meet, but maybe it's all in the timing, maybe fate knew that I would need them to lean on. I cry for a long while, and then finally the tears stop, and I pull away. I feel very drained and very tired, and I sway a little before Vasquez puts her arm round me. 

“Come on Sawyer, let's get you to bed.” She says softly. 

“What about the briefing?” I ask. 

“We can go on without you, we can get the rest of the details from Kara or J’onn, and if we need something clarified I can get it from you later.” She pauses as we wait for the elevator. “I’m going to send Kara to Alex’s room when we are done. I know she’s been chomping at the bit to see her, but J’onn needed her x-ray vision to try and track down the rest of the surveillance equipment.” 

I nod against her shoulder, as I lean closer. I have a headache from lack of sleep, and my body feels heavy. Other than the nap I got earlier, I haven't slept in almost two days. The night of the kidnapping, I didn't sleep very well, and then I used all of my energy and resources to try and find her, and all of that was after 17 hours of hostage negotiation. Come to think of it, I didn't get that much sleep that morning either, since Alex and I had spent most of the night making love. I can feel my cheeks redden and I hope that Vasquez doesn't look in my direction. 

We manage to make it the rest for the way to Alex’s room without any problems, and she leaves me at the door. I make her promise that the four of us will go out for drinks soon, and then I go inside. 

Alex is still sleeping pretty much in the same position I left her in,(which shows how much she’s not feeling well, the woman can't stay still even in sleep) and she’s snoring slightly. She sounds a little congested, but I imagine that's normal after a stressful night and a brush with drowning. I curl back up beside her, and adjust the blanket over both of us. 

I take a second to look at my phone, seeing if My Captain got back to me about leave. I smile then frown when I see that he did send me a text, but only that he wants to see me as soon as possible. I respond that I will conference call him after I get some sleep. That’s as good as he’s going to get. I get a confirmation from him, and then I set the phone down on the bedside table. 

I settle into my pillow and close my eyes. I open them only a second later when, Alex whines softly beside me, and her whole body twitches. The beeping speeds up a little on the heart monitor. Immediately, I snuggle up to her, and rub her belly gently over her clothes. I've discovered that the motion helps sometimes. 

Nightmares are nothing new for either of us, we deal with crazy and scary things and situations on a daily basis. Nightmares are just the brain's way of dealing with those sometimes. She settles down after a few moments, and I follow her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part should hopefully be up by the weekend, I have to edit it a little more first. Thank you to everyone who had’s left kudos or comments, you all are amazing. I don’t own these characters, and any mistakes are my own so let me know if you see one. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, by leaving a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr. I’m Warriorbard2012. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter Seven:Maggie’s POV pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the previous chapter, and it’s still Maggie’s POV. This part ended up being really long, but I didn’t want to split it again. I hope you enjoy, and happy reading.

What seems like a few minutes later, I hear voices and I feel Alex’s hand squeeze mine where it had ended up resting on her stomach. “Mags… babe, wake up?” 

I moan, it feels too early to be up yet. “5 more minutes, Danvers, please?” I grumble. I don't even open my eyes, maybe she will leave me alone. She’s like this most every morning. She just has to go for a run before the city awakes. Sometimes I can lure her back into bed with the promise of snuggles and maybe something more, but most mornings I just go back to sleep. 

“Babe, I’ve got to pee. I’ll be right back.” She says, and I groan and let her go. I roll over stealing the blanket, and cuddling back into my pillow. When she comes back to bed, I feel the bed dip, and I cuddle back to her before she has a chance to change her mind, and then I’m asleep again. 

When I wake up again, it’s because I can feel movement next to me. I hear the sounds of Kara and Alex talking, and I stay still not wanting to disturb them. 

“It’s ok. I’m here, and I’m ok.” Alex says, her big sister voice very much in place. 

“This is all my fault.” Kara whispers and her voice sounds so broken that I breaks my heart. I open my eyes to watch them, resisting the urge to hug them both. 

“This is no one’s fault other than Rick’s. I don’t blame you Kara.” Alex says, her voice loving but firm. 

“But if I hadn’t argued with Maggie, you never would have followed me, and he wouldn’t have grabbed you…” 

“Kara.” Alex interrupts trying to reason with Kara, but Kara shakes her head, accepting all of the blame on her shoulders. I can’t let her do that. It’s nobody's fault but Rick’s, I need to tell her that and apologize for me putting the blame on her when I was angry. I lashed out, and that wasn't right of me, especially when I had been talking about not doing so all evening. I realized that we both were afraid of losing our family. 

“Kara.” I say sitting up, and they both kind of turn to look at me. “It wasn't your fault. Rick had been watching us all for over a year, he could have grabbed her at any time. He just happened to choose that night. It’s not your fault, but I am sorry for the fight.” I admit quietly. I feel Alex shiver beside me, and I wonder what caused it. 

“And I’m sorry, Maggie for not respecting your job. I admit that I had a little bit of a chip on my shoulder, and I should have taken the time to listen to you instead of jumping right in.” Kara says surprising me. 

To be honest, I wasn’t expecting an an apology, but it’s nice to hear. I put my hand on top of her and Alex’s joined hands, and I smile at them both. 

“I’m sorry too, for what I said after the laptop broke. I was frustrated and I took it out on you. The feed cutting out during my conversation with Alex and the things he said, it just brought up a lot of stuff for me. It’s no excuse but I didn't handle it very well. i’m sorry.” I feel tears run down my cheeks as Kara pulls me into a hug. I can feel her crying, and that starts me off again. 

We hug for a long moment, until I hear Alex’s grunt and then cough and it makes Kara jump. I think she was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder. I pull away from the hug to check on my girlfriend. “You ok, Alex?” I ask. She nods, and I watch as she settled back on the bed, and closes her eyes. She looks exhausted, her eyes have dark circles and are slightly puffy. She seems a little stiff, like she doesn't want to move, and I bet she’s really sore today. 

Kara leans over to whisper to me. “Is she really ok?” I shake my head. 

“I think she’s hurting and she doesn't want to say anything. I’m not going to fight her on that when she’s being good about following the doctor’s orders so far. I think she just needs some cuddles and a distraction.” I say, as Kara yawns. “You look like you could use a nap too, do you want to stay with her while I go deal with my Captain?” I’m awake enough now, and I feel rested enough for a while that I should go deal with a few things so that I can get back to Alex. Kara nods. 

“I brought some things from her apartment. Her iPad and a few of her medical journals to keep her busy, and a change of clothes.” She nods towards a backpack on the floor. Then she points to the gym bag next to it. “That one has a change of clothes for you too, and some toiletries I thought you would need. I grabbed it from your apartment when we were searching for cameras.” 

I pull her into another hug. That takes one thing off of my list. “Thank you.” She smiles and hugs me back. Then we pull away and I get up, leaving my spot for Kara. She gets up and gets the iPad out of the back back and places it on the bed tray next to Alex’s side of the bed, then lays down. She immediately cuddles to her sister, and Alex doesn't even move. I suppress a laugh. They are so cute sometimes, like puppies. 

“I brought you some things from your apartment, they are in a bag next to the chair, if you need them. I grabbed your iPad too. It’s on the bed tray if you get bored.” Kara says softly at the same time I lean down to kiss Alex’s forehead. 

Her eyes flutter open, and she moves to kiss me. Her movements are surprisingly coordinated for someone who is half asleep, and who can barely sit up without help. I pull back to run my fingers through her hair. It’s pretty dirty and greasy from being in nasty water she was in, and I make a note to ask the doctor or the nurse about giving her a shower later. 

“Babe, I’m going to Command for a conference call with my Captain. I’ll be back in a bit. Do you need anything?” I ask, and I can see that thought of me leaving again spooks her. She tries to brush it off with a smile, but I know her too well. I’m still not sure why she doesn't want to be away from me, and I know that I should ask her, but I don't think she’s ready to talk about anything right now. 

“I’ll be right back Danvers. I shouldn't be more than an hour, and Kara will be right here.” I pause and lean closer to whisper. “She’s been going non stop since we found you. I think she needs some Sister time and a nap.” Her eyes seem to relax after that, and I smile as I lean down to kiss her again, before I leave the room a few seconds later. 

Command has a bit more activity this time around. J’onn, Winn and Mon-El are nowhere to be found. James is there though, along with Vasquez and Lane. They were all talking, but the conversation dies down when the see me. James comes over and gives me a hug. Out of all of the superfriends, I think he and I get along the best. Surprisingly it was Guardian that brought us closer together, and that masked man has saved me from a couple of close calls in the past few months. Unknown to both my girlfriend and her sister, I’ve been working out with James to try and improve his combat skills, and in the process we sort of bonded. 

“How is she?” He asks as he pulls away. 

“She’s Alex. She’s stable, but her levels are still low and they are worried about infection or pneumonia. Her and Kara were going to take a nap when I left her.” 

“She’ll pull though she always does. When we were all affected by Myriad, she managed to hold it together enough to grab Kara’s pod and fly it to space to rescue Kara.” James says, rubbing my shoulder with his hand. He smiles, I smile back and nod, remembering when Alex first told me that story. 

My phone beeps interrupting the moment and my thoughts. I sigh and James steps back. I remove my phone from my belt clip and look at it. 

“Sorry, James. My captain wants to speak with me…” I look over and get Lane’s attention. 

“Can I use one of the conference rooms?” I ask. 

Lane nods. “J’onn said number 3 was opened, and set up for you, if you needed it.” 

I give her a thumbs up as a thank you and then rush into the room. It takes me a second to get the video link going, but soon My Captain’s face is up there on the plasma. 

“Detective Sawyer… Maggie. How is Alex?” Captain Elliot Morgan says, as he puts her paper down on his desk, and looks at me though the camera. “She’s doing ok. She’s stable, but her doctor is worried about her lungs. She has a lot of fluid buildup, and they are keeping her in the hospital until she gets better.” I say, trying to keep my voice level. 

“Well, you both are in our thoughts and prayers. I won’t keep you long, I know that you have to get back to her, but I wanted to talk to you about your leave request.” He says, folding his hands together. 

I nod and he continues. “I know that you and Alex are dating and that you have been serious for quite a while, but HQ won’t approve your family leave, since you and Agent Danvers are not married nor are you living together. Apparently it’s a rule from the start of the police union that was put in place to prevent officers from taking advantage. I’m sorry Maggie. I tried to fight it, but there was nothing I could do.” He says sadly. “Apparently, your incident in the prison with Peter Thompson didn’t go as unnoticed as we had hoped.” 

I feel all of the emotions that I’ve been holding back start to stir inside my belly. I’m angry, mostly at myself, but also at these people who don’t understand what we’ve been through. I take a deep breath and remember that Elliot is my boss and he’s my friend too. it isn’t his fault. 

“So what do I do? I need to be with her, she almost died, but more than that she gets anxious when I’m not with her. She’s so strong and she pretending that everything is ok, but she’s sick and…” my voice cracks against my will, and I feel hot tears well up behind my eyes. 

“Maggie, she’s going to be alright. Agent Danvers is a fighter, and she’ll get through this.” Elliot says. “But I’m sorry, Maggie, your emergency leave request has been denied.” I’m about to protest, when he holds up his finger. 

“But affective immediately, the FBI has requested that we assist them in a protection detail. Apparently one of their agents has been targeted, by a psycho, and even though he is in custody, they still want someone with their agent at all times why she is recovering. I thought that you would be perfect for the job. Are you interested?” This time I know that I’m crying. “Yes.” I manage to get out. 

“Good. As you know protection detail can be boring so I expect you to get caught up on all your paperwork.” 

“It’s a deal, thank you Sir.” 

“You’re welcome, just take good care of your girl.” He pauses. “Maggie?” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“It would probably be a good idea to visit Dr. Bancroft, before you come back. I’m sure you have a few things to talk about with her.” He says gently. Dr. Bancroft is our staff psychiatrist, and while she normally aids us in dealing with profiling, she also serves us as someone to talk to when things get tough. 

“I’ll make an appointment right away. Thank you once again Elliot. I owe you one.” 

He laughs. “Well, thank Alex’s boss. He pulled the strings, and two you can thank me by bring Alex over for dinner when she recovers. Alice really enjoyed talking with her about science.” 

I smile, remembering the last dinner we had, and how the twelve year old, wouldn’t stop asking Alex’s questions about chemistry and space. She had never seen Alex so excited before, and before they had left, Alex had promised to come back over and help the girl with a figuring out a science fair project. 

“It’s a deal. Thank you.” 

“Goodbye Maggie.” Elliot says, right before the screen blinks and fades to black. I turn off the camera and put everything back to the way it was when I came in. I head back out to command, but nobody I really know is there. The agents that I recognize from Alex’s team, wave, and I wave back as I pass back into the hallway. 

When I get back to the room, both Alex and Kara are out for the count, so I head quietly for where Kara had stowed my stuff. Lucky for me Kara also had the hindsight to grab my laptop bag so at least I don’t have to go back for that and I can keep my promise to Elliot about the paperwork. 

Instead, I grab my duffle bag and head towards the women's locker room. I know that I could use the bathroom in Alex’s room, but I don’t want to risk waking her, especially by the sound of running water. I borrow Alex’s locker to stow my stuff. She has a picture of us in there and it makes me smile. It’s the one where we went on a day trip to the beach, and we are both in our swimsuits. We both look happy, and her smile is a bright as the sun. 

I undress and wrap up in one of the towels they keep on hand for the agents. There is no one here, so I have my pick of which stall I want. I pick one of the back corner ones, and step inside. 

Normally showering is one of my favorite things to do, and it has been ever since I was a kid. I’m one of those singing in the shower people, and I used to pretend that I was in the jungle and the shower was a waterfall. Now, as an adult, I still sing, much to Alex’s delight, and showering is a lot more fun when you are with someone. Alex and I usually use the time to talk about what we are doing that day, but occasionally we do get a little overzealous when we wash each other, leading to us being late for work. 

But today, I can’t help but think what it was like for Alex to be trapped in a space like this. I’m surrounded by concrete and tile, and I know that the tank had glass walls, but somehow I think that would be worse. To see freedom, but not be able to reach it. I grab some of my orange scented shampoo and start washing my hair. 

My eyes close. I get a picture of her floating there, and I push it away. Instead it is replaced by Alex standing in water, banging on the glass. I open my eyes, grateful that I don’t get a face full of shampoo suds. 

I finish my shower quickly, wanting to get out of there to escape my thoughts. When I exit the shower, wrapped in a towel, Riley is there brushing her teeth. She looks a little tired. 

“You ok?” I ask coming up beside her, as I use another towel to dry my hair. “Have you slept yet?” 

“Nope.” Riley says after she spits. “I’ve been working with my team to put a rush on Alex’s tests. I was just taking a small break before I go over the results with Ann and then with you guys.” She looks me over. “You look a little better. Did you get some sleep?” 

“Yes, I took a nap with Alex.” I move away back towards my clothes. She moves with me, although she turns her back to give me some privacy. 

“Good.” Riley pauses. “How is she doing?” 

I pull on my sports bra, and underwear before answering. “She’s gotten really quiet today. Not that she’s normally loud, but I’ve just been getting nods from her. I think she’s hurting a lot more than she wants to let on.” 

“I figured so. Ann mentioned something about that and her flinching when she turned on the faucet this morning, which is understandable after the trauma she’s been through. I’ll give her another round of pain meds after I go over her results. Ann’s giving her some breakfast right now. Do you need anything?” 

I shake my head, before I realize that she’s still facing away from me. I pull on my pants, then answer. “Not yet. I think I’ll go check on Alex and see if Kara’s awake yet. I’ll order something for the two of us when Kara is awake enough to eat. Thank you though.” 

“You’re welcome. Remember just tell if you need anything, we are all here for you and Agent Danvers.” Reilly says. “I’ll leave you to finish getting dressed.” She says before leaving quietly. 

I fish my arms though the arm holes of my t-shirt and pull it over my head, and I smile. Kara had packed the “Hello Sunshine” t-shirt that I had stolen from Alex after our first night together, and it just so happens to be my favorite t-shirt. It’s too big, but I don’t care. I make Alex wear it occasionally so that it still smells like her. _Disinfectant, gun oil and the ocean breeze. My Alex._

I clean up quickly, throwing the towels back into the dirty towels bin, and gather my bag. I head back into Alex’s room. Kara is sleeping on the bed next to Alex but Alex is awake and eating oatmeal. “Hey, babe.” I say coming over to greet her. I kiss her forehead, and then touch her forehead. She’s warm, a lot warmer than she was earlier. “You’re warm.” I look over at Ann, who is heading towards us with an infrared thermometer. Ann slides it across Alex’s forehead. The device beeps, and Ann frowns. 

“Alex, you have a fever.” She says as she shows Alex the screen, which I catch a glimpse of before the number disappeares. _99.9_ “It’s a small one, but it’s there.” 

Behind us, Kara sits up yawning. “Is it me? My temperature is a little above a normal human, could that affect the leads?” 

Ann shakes her head. “No, it’s not you Kara. That’s why I did the normal thermometer to be sure, and it’s reading the same.” She pauses and takes a breath looking concerned. “I’m going to get Riley, I’ll be right back.” Ann says, as she quickly prints a read out and then leaves the room. 

Alex sighs and takes another bite of oatmeal, she doesn’t look as happy about eating as she did a moment before. Kara makes eye contact with me from behind Alex’s head, and she motions to her place. When I nod, she quietly gets up from the bed, and I join Alex, moving closer so that we are sitting side by side, instead of behind her. 

“Babe?” I ask, and she turns her head towards me. She doesn’t look like she feels good. She’s paler than normal, and she just looks so tired. “Are you alright?” I ask. Alex shrugs and stabs a piece of melon with her spoon before bringing it to her mouth. I lean closer, and place my hand on her leg, and squeeze gently. I was about to ask her to give me more than a shrug, but I decide against it. Instead, I nod, and I take out my phone to send J’onn a text. **Hey, when you get the chance you should come see Alex… I think she needs some encouragement from her Space Dad.**

I look up to see Alex take another bit of oatmeal, and watch as Kara playfully steals a grape from Alex’s fruit cup. Alex pretends not to notice, but she gives her sister a wink and a smile, when the younger Danvers acts all innocent. It’s the first time I’ve seen her smile since I’ve gotten back in the room, and it’s wonderful to see that smile that I love so much. But it doesn’t last, as a few moments later, her sullen expression is back as she pushes her oatmeal bowl away, and quietly finishes the fruit. 

The bowl is only half finished, and I make a note to ask Riley later about her appetite. Alex adjusts herself so she is leaning back on the bed, and she closes her eyes. She coughs quietly, and it sounds a bit painful. 

Riley comes into the room, and glances at the monitors before she speaks. “Alex?” Alex’s eyes open to look at her. “How are you feeling?” She shrugs again, and Riley gives me an understanding look, realizing what I meant by what I said in the locker room. “Well, let me listen to your lungs, and then I’m going to check the injury on your shoulder.” The Doctor helps Alex sit up again, and Alex closes her eyes as Riley lifts her shirt. I grab Alex’s hand trying to comfort her. She’s so tense right now, that it makes my body ache. After a second she squeezes my hand, letting me know that she’s grateful for my presence. 

“Well, Ann was right in her assessment, you do have a slight crackle when you breathe and you still have a lot of fluid buildup. I’m going to increase your medication to see if we can’t flush out whatever is in your system.” Riley says, as she puts Alex’s shirt back down. 

She then focuses on the bandage on Alex’s shoulder. Alex is special in that she has a high pain tolerance, which is both a blessing and a curse. Most of the time it means that she can do things like cut a tracker out of her shoulder though the muscle, and just keep right on going. But it also means that getting her to slow down and let things heal is like getting a cranky toddler to take a nap. The very fact that she’s stayed in bed this long is a testament to how sick she is, and how much this whole incident has taken so much out of her. So Alex seems fine with Riley inspecting her injured shoulder, until the doctor pokes it, looking for infection. I can see Alex’s nostrils flare, which is the only sign that she’s in pain, and I gently squeeze her hand. 

“Well it seems to be healing fine. There is no sign of infection.” Riley says as she changes the dressing just in case. We both watch as she moves over to the computer and looks at a report before coming back over. “We got your blood work back, Alex.” She pauses for a second. “And the results of the swabs.” Alex’s heartbeat gets louder and faster in the monitor, betraying her fear, and I rub my thumb over the back of her hand, hoping to calm her down some. I just have this feeling that this isn’t the news we had hoped. 

“Your electrolytes are off, which was to be expected, but everything else looks normal. And as for the swabs, they were negative for the presence of semen or condom lubricant. So I can officially conclude that the results from the rape kit are negative.” Alex let’s out a breath, and I can feel some of the tension leave her body. But I know that Riley isn’t done… I know what comes next, and I hate it. “But, on the safe side, I recommend that you follow procedure and be tested for STIs once a month for the next six months.” 

Riley pauses and looks over at Kara motioning for her to leave the room. Kara catches on quick to what Riley wants to talk to us about, and she leaves rather quickly. Alex slumps down a little, and looks down at the floor. I recognize it as the her posture when she doesn’t want to hear something because she knows it’s bad news. 

“ I know that you and Maggie are in a monogamous relationship, but I would recommend practicing safe sex until all of those tests come back negative, for both of your safety. Do you have any questions?” She’s talking to Alex at the moment, but her eyes shift to mine and I shake my head. 

Alex is quiet for a long time, and I can see that brain of hers working through this. Safe sex isn’t a foreign topic for us, I had that talk with her when we first got together. Sex wasn’t an easy topic for her to open up about, especially when talking about her past, and I still am proud that she let me work with her to help her overcome her past experiences. After our discussion we had agreed to use gloves, condoms, and dental dams until we got tested, and then after they both came back clean, we decide to forgo these things to be with each other. Knowing what all Alex had already overcome to get this far with being comfortable with her sexuality, I know that this must feel like a step backwards, and it’s probably bring up all of the past shame that she’s worked so hard to put behind her. 

My worst fear comes true, when she shakes her head, and pulls away from me. “ I have to pee.” She says quietly, and I know it’s her way of retreating. Riley realizes it too, but she just nods and helps Alex up and to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes back out, giving Alex some privacy. 

“I think all of this just hit her.” Riley says quietly. “She looked pretty freaked out when I left her.” 

“Is she ok in there by herself?” I ask standing up. 

“For the moment. I think giving her a moment to process is the best course of action right now.” She moves closer and puts her hand on my shoulder. “ I do need to tell you though that Alex is getting worse, and it looks like she is developing pneumonia in at least one of her lungs. That’s probably what sparked the fever, and it’s what causing the crackling sound when she breathes. Her oxygen levels are dropping slightly, and I need to place her back on the face mask.” 

“Does she need surgery?” 

“Not yet. I’m going to increase the antibiotics and the other medications that we have her on, to try and flush it, as I said earlier. But if the mask doesn’t work, I’m going to have to get her a breathing machine to help her, and if that doesn’t work, then surgery is our only option.” 

I can feel my heart pound in my chest. “What about her heart, will it be able to handle surgery with the stress on her lungs?” 

“At this point, yes. Her heart seems to be normal, she hasn’t had an episode since that first one.” 

We are quiet for a moment, and then I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It’s a text from J’onn: **I’m doing Supergirl duties right now, but as soon as I get back from the Desert base, I’ll be there. Give her a hug for me.**

I motion towards the door. “I’m going to go check on her.” I say, and Riley nods. I move over towards the door and knock softly. 

“Danvers?” I ask. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice is a low whisper, and she sounds so small that it makes my heart hurt for her. I come in quietly, and shut the door behind me. The bathroom is quiet, and I can’t hear the noise from the machines or the hallway any more. I move closer to Alex, looking her over. She is standing by the sink, staring into the mirror. Her body is shaking. 

“Babe?” I pull her into a hug. “You’re shaking.” 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, and I can hear her start to cry.

“For what?” I ask her wondering what in any of this madness she thinks that she has to apologize for. 

“For all of this… it’s my fault.” Her voice is full of shame and the self-deprivation that she’s worked so hard at overcoming. 

“Alex…” I try to reason with her, but just like her sister she doesn’t accept it. 

“No, it is. I should have been paying more attention on the elevator. It’s my job to pay attention to things like that to feel out the situation, and I failed and now I’ve ruined everything.” 

“No, Alex. Hey, look at me, babe.” She shakes her head, but I gently use my finger to life her chin, and then I wipe away her tears. “My love, this isn’t your fault. As you told Kara, this is no ones fault other than Rick’s. Babe, he’s the one that violated(the word makes her flinch and I rub my hand across her back) your space and your privacy. He hurt you, and that is not your fault.” I take a second to kiss her, using what words cannot express in an effort to make her understand that she is not responsible and that I love her more than words could ever say. 

I pull away, and look her in the eyes again. “Listen, I know that what Riley said about the STI tests scared you, and I just want you to know that I’m not mad or upset at you about this. It doesn’t change the way I look at you or how I feel about you. You’re my Partner babe, in more ways than one and we are in this together.” 

“Ride or die?” Alex asks, her voice a little stronger now.

“Ride or die… Always.” I kiss her again, and then hold her for a while.

“I love you, Maggie.” She says, as she puts her head on my chest. 

“I love you too, Alex. We’ll get through this, I promise.” I say, pulling her closer to me. We sway from side to side softly, until Alex stops crying. She’s relaxed in a way I haven’t seen her since we rescued her. She’s practically falling asleep in my arms, and I can tell she’s reached the point of exhaustion. I pick her up bridal style, surprising her. She laughs and puts one arm around my neck. 

She always acts so surprised when I do things like that, I’m not that short. I’m only a few inches shorter than her, and I workout probably just as much if not more than she does. I gently carry her out of the bathroom, as she uses her other hand to drag the IV stand with us. Kara is back and her and Riley are talking by the bed. When they see us, both of them quickly help be get Alex situated in bed. Riley holds up the oxygen mask, and Alex frowns.

“I’m sorry, Alex, but your O2 stats are a little low again. We are going to give this one more try and then we might have to resort to something else.” Alex nods slightly, and Riley gently replaces the nasal cannula with the oxygen mask. Alex looks a little uncomfortable, but after a minute she looks a little better. Kara joins her on the bed, and grabs Alex’s iPad. 

“Want to watch a movie before you fall asleep?” Kara says. I look away from them to see Reily inject something into Alex’s if, and she adjust a couple of the bags before leaving. I sit down in the chair and grab my laptop, deciding that if the Danvers Sisters are going to be occupied by a movie, that this would be a good time to catch up on my paperwork. I look up to see Alex looking at me. All I can really see is her eyes, the rest of her expression is lost behind the plastic. But it’s enough for me to understand that she’s asking me what I’m doing. I smile at her. _Even with that mask, she’s still so beautiful._

“I’ll be over here, babe. My Captain has loaned me to the DEO for the time being at J’onn’s request, but I still have a lot of paperwork to get caught up on.” Since I can’t kiss her at the moment, I settle for grabbing her hand and bringing to my lips, and I get a smile that I can see in her eyes. I can’t help but smile back, as I let go of her hand so that she can concentrate on her sister and I can set up my laptop. 

A few seconds later, I hear the opening dialogue for the first episode of  The Librarians.It’s one of Alex’s favorite shows, and I’m convinced that If the Library did exist that Alex would be one of the Librarians. She’s just as smart as they are, and just as badass. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kara move Alex’s head to her shoulder so that Alex could cuddle more comfortably. They look so cute, like a couple of puppies curled up together. Alex doesn’t make it through the whole episode, before she’s asleep. Kara waits until the episode is done before she turns off the iPad, and turns to me. 

“Maggie?”

I look up at her. “Little Danvers?” She smiles at my teasing. Then her expression turns serious.

“Eliza called earlier. She’s on her way. Apparently she was already on her way her for a conference, and wanted to know if she could spend the rest of the week with us.” 

_Great… Alex isn’t going to be happy._ “Wait, did you tell her about Alex?” Kara looks sheepishly at the floor. 

“I wasn’t going to, but she figured out something was wrong when she could hear the monitor in the background. Sometimes she makes me wonder if she has her own superpowers. Anyway, She was upset that we didn’t tell her, until I told her that we were waiting for the test results to see what Alex’s condition was before we called her and then she got really quiet. She said that she would be here soon, and she hung up on me.”

“How soon is soon?” I say, putting down my laptop.

Kara twistes her hands together. And I glare at her. “Twenty minutes.” She answers quietly, her voice filled with dread. 

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for the next chapter which should deal with J’onn and Eliza from Alex’s POV. I’m also glad that you guys liked seeing Maggie interact with Lucy and Vasquez, they will be coming back too. So my plan when I started this was to go from the "I love you" scene and ended it where the episode ends, but there is just so much interaction that was missed with Alex’s friends and family that I might end it in a different way that it was in the episode. (Don’t worry, Alex will still get to punch Rick in the face, no matter how it ends. ) We still have a long way to go before we get there, but if you have any suggestions on moments you want to see or things to add, let me know. 
> 
> As always any mistakes are my own, and I don’t own Supergirl or the Librarians. Please if you like this story, please leave a kudos or a comment. I write better when I know that people are reading my stories. If you want to chat come find me under the same user name on tumblr. Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> (Ps if anyone would love to write a crossover story with Alex as a Librarian and her bonding with Eve over tactics and nerding out with Cassandra over science, I would be forever in your debt.)


	9. Chapter 8: Maggie’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Maggie’s POV. It was supposed to be Alex’s but everytime I wrote it just didn’t seem to flow every well. I hope that you enjoy Maggie’s take on Eliza’s arrival. Happy Reading! :)

Since Kara is curled up with Alex, It’s up to me to meet Eliza at the DEO entrance. She looks a little frazzled and she gives me a worried glance as she signs the log and accepts her badge from the Agent assigned to the front desk. 

“How is she?” Eliza asks me right after she gives me a hug. 

“Stable, but the Doctor is worried that she developing Pneumonia in one of her lungs.” I answer as we walk towards the medical wing. 

“Oh, Alex.” Eliza says, wiping her eyes. 

“Listen, I’m sorry that we didn’t call you…” 

“Alex asked you not to right?” Eliza interrupts. I nod and she sighs. “That girl.” She shakes her head. I pat her back. I know things have gotten between between the mother and daughter duo, but Alex is still afraid deep down that she is going to do something that will cause Eliza to hate her forever. Part of that is growing up in the shadow of a Superhero and the other is just Alex’s personality. 

“As I’m sure you can imagine, her anxiety level is through the roof. She’s asleep right now, but when she’s awake she barely lets me out of her sight for reasons I don’t quite understand. She’s not very talkative today, but I’m scared to call her out on it because I don’t want to make it worse.” I ramble nervously. Eliza grabs my hand. 

“Neither do I.” She whispers, and she slows down the closer we come to Alex’s room. The rest of her floor seems empty so we can hear the monitors as soon as we enter the block of rooms. Alex’s heart beat seems steady and I watch as Eliza listens close. We round the corner to her room, and Eliza stops at the door. She bites her lip to prevent herself from crying out and waking up the sleeping Danvers sisters. 

I reach out and grab her hand and she squeezes mine gently, before letting go. She walks forward and moves closer to her daughters. Kara opens her eyes and she looks up sheepishly at her Foster mother. She opens her mouth to say something, but then changes her mind. Eliza just gives her daughter a look that says that she will be having a talk with her later, and then turns all of her attention to her oldest. 

Alex looks so small in the bed, which is so odd because nothing about my girlfriend is small. She’s quiet and serious, sure, but her magnetic personality could fill up a whole room, not to mention how big her heart is. Eliza smooths back a lock of Alex’s hair, and then frowns at the heat that she could feeling coming off of Alex’s skin. 

Alex stirs slightly at the touch, and lets out a small whimper and a cough before settling down. Eliza turns to look at me. “Can you page her doctor? I want to look at her chart.” 

I nod having already anticipated her asking. I don’t get far out the door before I actually catch Riley heading towards me, putting on her lab coat as she walks down the hallway. 

“I know, I know… the front gate paged me.” She says. I realize that she must have been sleeping when she got the page. Her eyes were red rimmed with sleep and her hair looks like a mess. She yawns, and it makes me smile. 

“Sorry to wake you up.” 

“No worries.” Riley says give me a smile. We go back to Alex’s room, and Riley holds out her hand to shake Eliza’s. 

“Dr. Danvers, I would say it’s an honor but the circumstances prevent me from saying so. Alex is one of our best Agents and we are giving her the best care we can.” 

Eliza nods, and waits patiently as Riley walks over to the computer and brings up Alex’s chart. While she studies it, Riley goes over to Alex’s side and takes another temperature reading. _100.9_ it reads, and both Riley and Eliza frown. 

Feeling a bit useless, I go over and sit back down next to my girlfriend, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together. She seems to realize that it’s me because she smiles slightly in her sleep. “That’s it baby girl… I’m right here.” I lean down to whisper as I kiss her forehead. 

“Just rest, Danvers. It’s ok.” I kiss her forehead one more time, before stepping back and heading back over to my seat and my paperwork. I look up after a few minutes to see Eliza disappear with Riley chart in hand.  
  


I get the paperwork done in one file and I’m about to pick up another one, when I hear Alex coughing. I stand up and walk over to her, to help her sit up a little. She’s awake now, and her eyes give me this sad little puppy dog look that makes my heart melt. I’ve only seen it once… after her dad came back and betrayed them. To see it now, makes tears prick in my own eyes. 

“Babe.” I whisper, before crawling into the bed next to her so I can hold her. Kara got called out on Supergirl business and to be honest it feels good to be alone with Alex for a while. 

She makes this soft whining noise before she coughs again, and she snuggles into my shoulder. “It hurts.” She whispers, and I have to strain to hear her though her mask. 

“I know, baby. I can see if Riley can give you something?” 

“She already did.” She motions towards the IV. 

“Can I do anything?” 

“Can… Can we cuddle?” She asks quietly. 

I nod vigorously and I wrap my arms around her. She cuddles quietly to my chest and sighs. Alex shivers and I pull the blanket over us. “Better?” I ask. 

She nods and nuzzles the underside of my chin with her head. It makes me laugh. We lay there in quiet comfort, the stillness of the room only broken by an occasional coughing fit. It hurts for her to talk, and so we don’t. 

After a while she starts to fidget and so I pass her iPad. She pulls up the audiobook that she’s been listening to on her run in the mornings and settles back down against me. I put my hand on her chest and she curls her fingers into mine. After a second she closes her eyes, listening to the story. I recognize it as the first part of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy and I stifle a laugh at what a nerd she is. 

We fall into a comfortable place, and I’m almost half asleep having been lulled into a twilight by the soft spoken words of the narrator and the rise and fall of Alex’s chest beneath my fingertips. 

The stillness is broken though, when Ann comes in to check up on Alex. “How are you doing, Agent Danvers?” 

“Hurts.” Alex whispers, and I pause the book, not wanting her to miss her place. 

“Dr. Riley gave you something in your IV for the pain, it should start working soon. You ready for some food in the meantime?” Ann asked, moving closer. I move back so she has a better access to listen to Alex’s lungs. 

Alex shakes her head, and we both understand that she means that she’s not hungry. She needs to eat though, to keep up her strength. “Baby, what if I got Kara to get you some more noodle soup from Noonan’s?” I ask. She looks at me for a long moment, her eyes telling me that she knows exactly what I’m doing. Then she shrugs. I take it as a victory. 

While Ann fusses over my girlfriend, I use Alex’s iPad to call Kara. She answers on the first ring. “Hey, Sis!” She says. 

“Sorry, Kara. It’s Maggie.” 

“Oh hey, Maggie!” She sounds way too chipper and it makes me smile. 

“Hey, when you are finished with your Supergirl duties, can you pick Alex up some soup from Noonan’s?” 

“Of course… would you like anything?” She asked hesitantly, and I feel my heart melt a little. Things feel different between us now, lighter, like the air is clear. The fact that she thought of me enough to ask hopefully means that maybe we can be friends instead of just strangers that have a connection though Alex. 

“Sure, pizza and potstickers. Grab enough for you and Eliza. My treat.” 

“Awesome!” Kara says. “I got to go! See you soon!” She hangs up before I can get another word in. 

“You are going to regret that you know…” Ann teases. “Have you see that girl eat?” 

I nod, and it takes me a minute to see that Alex is giving me a look from behind her mask. 

“You ok, baby?” I ask, as she settled back down against me now that Ann has stopped fussing and is doing her charting. 

“My mom is here?” Alex says softly and I freeze. I had totally forgotten that Alex didn’t know. 

“Yeah, she’s with Riley right now.” I finally answer, reaching over to play with a lock of her hair. “You were asleep when she got here.” 

“How did she… is she ok?” Alex said, before coughing. 

“She heard your heart monitor over the phone when she was talking to Kara. She had a conference today in town and was going to stop by to see you both quickly and see if you wanted dinner. She called Kara out and your sister told her what happened.” Alex settles her head against my chest, and she doesn’t move or say anything for a while. I can sense that she’s trying to find the courage to ask me something, so I wait until she’s ready. 

“Is she… Is she mad?” Alex finally says breaking the stillness. What she is really asking is, “Is Eliza disappointed in me?” It breaks my heart that after the past couple of days after all she’s been through, she thinks that her mom is still one of the scariest things she is facing. 

I lean down to kiss her forehead. “No, Alex. She isn’t mad or disappointed. I think she’s worried more than anything, we all are.” 

She nods and after a second she reaches out and starts the book again. I can tell though by the way her body is tense that she’s thinking and worrying, totally not focused on what she is listening too. 

We both jump when there’s a knock at the door, and I pause the book and look up to see Eliza standing in the doorway watching us. 

Alex freezes for second, then lets out a small sigh. “Mom.” She whispers into the mask. Eliza rushes over then and careful of the mask and IV, she pulls her oldest daughter into her arms. It only takes a second for the tears start to fall for both of them. 

“Sweetie. I’m so glad you are ok.” Eliza whispers against Alex’s hair. 

“I’m sorry Mom.” Alex says. “I’m so sorry.” She slumps down into Eliza’s arms and rests her head against her mother’s shoulder. She looks defeated and it makes my heart break. 

“Don’t apologize Sweetie. You held on, Alex… that’s all that matters. You came back to us.” Eliza says, putting her hand on the back of Alex’s neck and rubbing softly. 

They stay like that for along time, and after a while, I decide to get up and move so that Eliza can take my spot. Alex seems to sense that I’m leaving, and she moves to grab my arm. She has that wild panicked look in her eye, and I’m quick to reassure her. 

“I’m not going anywhere Danvers… just to the chair. I thought maybe your mom would like to sit with you for a while.” I put my other hand over hers and rubbed the back of it gently. 

After a second she relaxes and nods her head. I get up and Eliza slides into my spot putting her arm gently around Alex’s waist. Then she picks up Alex’s iPad. 

“What are you listening to?” She asks. 

“ _The Fellowship of the Ring_.” I reply since Alex has started coughing again. Eliza rubs her back up and down and the coughing subsides after a moment. 

“You always did like those books and the movies. I remember your dad read them to you before bed when you were in sixth grade.” Eliza said. I give Alex a soft look, she never told me that. Alex shrugs and shivers a little. We both can see that she’s tired again. 

Eliza doesn't comment further but pushes play on the controls and once again the book starts. It doesn't take long for Alex to fall asleep again, and I look up to see Eliza watching her. 

“Is it normal for her to sleep this much?” I ask softly, a little bit worried. Alex is not the type of person to take naps during the day (even when she needs it) and getting her to sleep at night is hard sometimes too. Although it isn’t something that Alex likes to talk about, I’m well aware that she has bouts of insomnia and suffers from nightmares. 

“Yes.” Eliza answers. “Some of it is the medicine makes her sleepy, and the other part is just her body trying to heal itself.” She looks at me then and I can feel her eyes studying me. “How are you doing?” She asked softly. 

I don’t answer right away, because what can I say. Alex is the one who is suffering the most right now and all that matters is getting her well again. I shrug, expecting Eliza to let it go. 

But she doesn't. “She talks about you a lot.” She comments. “Even from the beginning, I knew that you had sparked something in her. Something that I thought she lost when her father died. Alex had a hard time adjusting, we all did. I know I put too much pressure on her, but I was proud of her then and I am now.” She takes a breath and I can hear the emotion welling up in her as she speaks again. 

“She’s like a whole new person since you’ve come into her life. I can hear it in her voice when we talk on the phone and I saw it when I came back on Thanksgiving and later when Jeremiah returned. She’s got that spark back… and it kills me that this incident might destroy all that again.” 

I nod in agreement. But before I can say anything Riley appears, looking as tired as Alex felt. 

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news.” She says. “Which one would you like to hear first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize about taking forever to write this chapter. Just with the Sanvers break-up and trying to figure out where I wanted to go next I lost track of time. I hope that you find this chapter a worthy restart to this story, and I promise that I’m working very hard to keep this one updated weekly.  
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. And as always thank you for reading and for your patience. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first 3 chapters fully finished, and I'm still working on the fourth. I don't own these characters, but they are pretty amazing. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


End file.
